Malédiction!
by Pikarcenciel
Summary: Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, trois amis mènent leurs vies remplis d'aventures en tout genre, pourtant, quelque chose a changé... Quel secret Lucy cache-t-elle à son meilleur ami et au petit exceed? [Natsu x Lucy]
1. Prologue

Note : Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fiction sur cette plateforme, j'espère que vous l'aimerez! Je vous laisse découvrir ce PETIT prologue, qui n'est la que pour motiver à passer le début assez classique je dirai de cette fanfiction ^^ Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour tous les commentaires que vous jugerez utile de me donner!

* * *

Malédiction!

 ***** _Prologue_ *

* * *

" _Pourquoi tu me fais ça? HEIIIN?_

_ _…_

_ _RÉPOND -MOI!_ "

Elle était là, le dos au mur, paralysée par la peur, sentiment provoqué par un homme qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité... et qui avait promis de la protéger aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Elle était là, tétanisée, haletante, les yeux écarquillés de douleur, à chercher les mots qu'elle n'avait pas mais qui l'auraient sauvée de cette situation.

Lucy Heartfillia était dans une dangereuse impasse...


	2. Chapitre 1

Note : Bonjour bonjour, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite fanfiction qui débutera tranquillement et de manière très classique comme vous allez le voir avec ce premier chapitre mais qui évoluera très vite dans un genre un peu différent ^^

* * *

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 1*_

Une douce chaleur ainsi qu'une lumière agréable la réveilla. Le printemps était entamé, les températures à la hausse et le ciel découvert. Malgré cela, rien n'expliquait les gouttes de sueur qu'elle sentait couler sur son front.

Enfin, rien de très désagréable.

Le sifflement régulier près de son oreille ne la dérangeait pas non plus.

C'était des sensations familières qui ne l'inquiétaient pas, au contraire.

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, elle se trouva aveuglée et réussit à peine à reconnaître son domicile, un joli petit appartement situé le long du canal de la ville : Magnolia.

A ces sens parvinrent de nouvelles informations tandis qu'elle s'éveillait. Une odeur de cèdre lui titilla les narines. Quelques mèches de cheveux ne lui appartenant pas interpellèrent son regard.

Elle n'était pas effrayée, l'habitude s'était installée malgré elle, et bien que la jeune fille ne comprenne pas encore sa situation, les signaux qu'elle percevait la rassuraient.

Elle ouvra les yeux totalement et s'étira, faisant réagir quelque chose à côté d'elle. Un grognement s'en échappa et vint la contrarier. Tentant de se redresser, une force l'en empêcha, la tirant vers elle et s'agrippant à tout son corps.

" _Encore un peu Lucy.._ "

Le cœur de la blonde se serra violemment.

" _KYA NATSU! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit?!_

 __ Huuum..._ "

Échappant à son emprise chaleureuse, elle sauta à pieds joints hors du lit.

 _"_ _Ça va pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça?!_ "

Elle le voyait se rendormir et lui lança le premier objet venus à la tête.

" _ITAI! Lucy ne sois pas si rude_ , dit-il en se frottant la tête, une marque de pantoufle en travers du visage.

_ _Tu vas te prendre la deuxième si tu ne bouges pas de mon lit!_ "

Soudainement, le garçon s'assit docilement au bord du matelas, les jambes ainsi que les bras croisés avec une mine boudeuse.

" _Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça? Je voulais juste te réchauffer, tu étais grelottante quand je suis venus te voir!_ "

Elle lâcha le second chausson qu'elle tenait comme menace, alors que ses joues prenaient une drôle couleur, puis tenta de rassembler ses pensées.

" _Euh... C'est pas une raison! C'est indécent, je veux pas dormir avec toi!_ "

Il eu l'air réellement surpris.

" _Je ne comprend pas pourquoi..._ "

Oui, il était sérieux, il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

" _Tu es indécent quand tu touches une fille, quand tu t'incrustes chez elle, quand tu dors dans son lit-_

 __ Pourquoi?_

 __ Rah, parce que tu n'es pas censé faire ça avec n'importe qui!_

 __ Avec qui alors?_

 __ Euh... Avec quelqu'un que tu aimes idiot!_

 __ Mais je t'aime Lucy!_ " répliqua-t-il tout sourire dehors.

Elle rougit de nouveau, apposa une main sur sa poitrine en retenant une plainte avant de se reprendre.

" _Non Natsu, pas comme toi et moi... Tu devrais faire ce genre de bêtises avec une Petite Amie, quelqu'un pour qui tu auras un sentiment d'amour profond, pas seulement de l'amitié!_ "

Toujours assis en tailleur, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchit quelques temps. Elle attendait qu'il ai une illumination mais...

" _Rah je comprend toujours pas!_ "

La blonde tomba à la renverse.

" _Mais,_ rajouta-t-il une main sous le menton, _je le fais naturellement avec toi parce que j'en ai envie! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?_

 __ Que..._ commença-t-elle à répondre hésitante, _QUE TU ES STUPIDE!_ "

Elle s'arma en ramassant la seconde pantoufle, qu'il reçus de nouveau au milieu de la figure.

L'humeur colérique de la jeune fille passa bien vite alors qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de son souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. Il n'avait eu comme parents «qu'un» dragon adoptif qui avait disparus lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Probablement jamais, il n'avait pus parler d'amour avec qui que ce soit.

Essayer de lui faire comprendre maintenant? Elle considérait cela comme une perte de temps. Et puis, sa complicité sans égale avec Natsu venait en partie de cette ignorance qu'avait le dragon slayer. Tous deux n'auraient jamais pus se conduire si familièrement l'un avec l'autre s'il n'avait pas été aussi innocent.

Et pourtant, depuis peu, la constellationniste, semblait s'éloigner et ne plus être aussi proche de lui qu'auparavant.

" _... On prendra une mission avec de la baston et... Oi Lucy! Tu m'écoutes?_

 __ Hein? Ah oui, je pourrai enfin payer mon loyer!_

 __ Tu changeras jamais!_

 __ Regardez qui ose me dire ça!_ lui rétorqua-t-elle en fulminant.

 __ Allez prépare toi, il faut arriver tôt à la guilde pour avoir les meilleurs missions!_

 __ Oh, ATTEND MOI NATSUUUU!_ "

C'était une matinée qui ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres, si on oubliait la rougeur stagnante sur ses pommettes, sa respiration anormale ainsi que sa poitrine se déchirant douloureusement.

À suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

Note : Coucou! Nouvel épisode, un peu plus dynamique et personnel pour le coup, j'espère que cela vous plaira!

* * *

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 2*_

* * *

Les deux coéquipiers arrivèrent à la guilde, avec sur leur dos, des sacs de voyage. Ils furent accueillit par un petit chat bleu, qui avec entrain riait de leur arrivée simultanée. Le garçon et son exceed foncèrent vers le tableau des missions. La jeune fille quand à elle, s'approcha d'une table.

" _Oyaho!_

_ _Oyaho Lucy_ , répondirent ses deux amies en cœur.

_ _Il n'y a personne aujourd'hui, même Grey n'est pas là pour occuper Natsu!_

_ _En effet, nombreuses des missions sont en ce moment même accomplies par les mages de Fairy Tail!_ se réjouissait fièrement, la chevalière aux long cheveux flamboyants, du sérieux de ses camarades ainsi que leur ardeur au travail.

_ _En fait, je pense plutôt qu'ils ont tous voulus faire le plein de jewels pour profiter de la fête de la fleur céleste_ , rigola la mage aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

_ _COMMENT?!_ s'énerva-t-elle, levant le poing en l'air. _À_ _leur retour, je leur extirperai cette cupidité à coup de lame!_

_ _Une fête?_ demanda la blonde.

_ _Oui, elle est très populaire, beaucoup de personnes se déplacent de loin rien que pour ça!_ lui répondit son amie aux cheveux blancs.

_ _Wow, je ne savais pas!_

_ _C'est normal après tout_ , sourit Scarlett, _ce festival n'a lieu que tout les 5 ans._

_ _Tous les 5 ans seulement... Pourquoi?_

_ _Cette fête_ , commença-t-elle, _célèbre l'éclosion régulière d'une fleur soit disant miraculeuse : la rose céleste qui-_

_ _Qui selon la légende, apporte clairvoyance sur leur sentiments et bonheur aux amoureux qui la regarde s'ouvrir!_ coupa-t-elle sans crainte la rouge. _Dis Lucy, voudrais-tu emmener quelqu'un au festival et vérifier si la légende dit vrai?_

_ _C'est hors de question! De toute façon, je n'ai personne à emmener!_ "

Pourtant, un visage apparut dans son esprit.

" _LUCYYYY! Toutes les meilleures missions sont déjà parties! Il ne reste que celle là d'intéressante!_ "

La tête rose lui tendit le papier en grognant que selon lui, c'était sa faute pour avoir pris trop de temps le matin même.

" _Le village d'Onoko est attaqué par des bêtes sauvages contrôlées par une sorcière... La mission consiste à éradiquer les ennemis et d'empêcher la sorcière de nuire à nouveau. La récompense est de... 300 000 JEWELS! C'est une excellente mission Natsu!_ dit la blonde les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

_ _U-Une sorcière?_ trembla Happy.

_ _OK! Dérouillez des monstres et une sorcière va au moins me réveiller! On y va Lucy!_ "

Il l'attrapa par la main et la fit voltiger en courant hors de la guilde.

" _Attendez moi, Natsuuu, Lucyyyy..._ " miaula le chat en s'envolant pour les suivre.

Quelques temps et centaines de mètres après ça :

" _NATSUUU! Arrête-ça! Tu es si pressé que ça de monter dans le train?_ "

Il s'arrêta net, tenant toujours la constellationniste par la main.

" _Tu es horrible Lucy_ , pleura-t-il, _je t'en pris allons-y à pieds!_ "

Mais elle ne répondit pas, comme absorbée par quelque chose. Il suivit son regard jusqu'à sa main serrant encore la sienne.

" _Ha-ahah.. Désolé Lucy!_ "

Et la lâcha. Ce qui eu pour effet de la sortir de sa transe.

" _Euh..._ _À_ _-_ _À_ _pieds?! Tu es fou, c'est trop loin! Suis moi on va prendre un fichu train!_ "

Elle traîna alors par ses vêtements le mage de feu jusqu'à la gare. Happy les ayant rejoint pensait très fort à quelque chose comme : C'est beau l'amourrrrr! Mais pour une fois, et étrangement, il se tût.

Ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la gare ferroviaire. Il déglutit difficilement et se força à suivre ses camarades.

Plusieurs heures filèrent tandis qu'elle admirait une nouvelle fois le paysage que lui offrait les épaisses fenêtres de leur cabine. En face d'elle, un garçon avait toujours une étonnante couleur de peau verte et un chat bleu somnolait sur la banquette moelleuse.

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder pour le moment, elle attendrait qu'il s'endorme, afin qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Interrompant ses pensées, le train sursauta.

" _Il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à changer les rails de ce trajet. Le temps les a-_

_ _Lucy..._ grogna son ami en se levant, comateux, _pourquoi tu me secoues... je vais être malade..._

_ _Ce n'est pas moi... Idiot, tu l'es déjà!_ "

Faible il tomba à genoux devant elle et déposa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

" _KYAAA! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!_

 __ Huuuum, ne cris pas, j'ai mal à la tête... Si je dors ici ça ira mieux..._ "

Elle se radoucit, posa sa main sur la chevelure du garçon qu'elle frotta, et dis calmement malgré la douleur qui s'emparait de son cœur :

"D'accord _Natsu, ne bouge plus et dors... Je suis là._ "

Le reste du trajet passa rapidement et ils arrivèrent déjà dans la gare d'une grande ville.

A l'arrêt du train, Natsu se releva brusquement en remarquant sa position. Pensant se faire frapper, il mit ses mains en face de son visage en gémissant et implorant la pitié de la jeune fille, réveillant Happy au passage. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle regardait toujours au dehors et dit d'un ton particulièrement doux et teinté de mélancolie :

" _Nous sommes arrivés Natsu... Regarde comme cette ville est jolie..._ "

Le mage, les yeux ronds, s'approcha d'elle et posa une de ses mains chaudes sur le front de sa partenaire.

" _Oh, pas de fièvre pourtant!_

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive alors Natsu?_ " demanda tristement l'exceed.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'énerva!

À suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 3*_

Le train les avait rapprochés de leur destination mais ils devaient encore s'enfoncer dans la forêt adjacente pour trouver le village qui était principalement peuplé de fermiers s'occupant des champs environnants et de l'élevage. C'étaient eux qui fournissaient en grande partie la ville où les trois coéquipiers s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus tôt.

Après quelques heures de marche à travers tout d'abord des bois épais puis des plaines déforestées pour l'expansion des champs, ils arrivèrent devant une barrière haute d'au moins trois mètres sur laquelle figuré un panneau portant l'inscription : "Village Onoko".

" _Oi! On est des mages de Fairy Tail! Ouvrez nous!_ "

Ils entendirent des ordres donnés depuis l'intérieur et une partie de la palissade se souleva pour laisser passer les invités.

" _Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, ils vont arriver!_ "

Le garçon souleva un sourcil.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui là_?"

Le sol commença à trembler et les compagnons virent la forêt loin derrière eux se mettre en mouvement. Une nuée d'oiseau prit son envol et les bruits se rapprochèrent de seconde en seconde.

" _Ohoh, ça sent pas bon ça,_ paniqua le chat.

_ _Quoi que ce soit, je vais me les faire héhé,_ s'enflamma le mage.

_ _Mais ça va pas bien! On ne sait même pas ce que c'est!_

 __ Entrez vite ou ils vont pénétrer le village!_ " les somma une nouvelle voix.

Lucy attrapa son partenaire par le col et le tira de force dans l'enceinte de la barricade tandis que quelque chose sortait de la forêt.

Il était gigantesque, les yeux rouges de sang, le poil brun, la bouche ouvert et dégoulinante... Et dans une course effrénée vers la brèche.

" _HAAA! Fermez la porte VIIITE!_ " hurla la blonde.

Le portail fut refermé juste à temps et la bête heurta violemment la palissade. Il donna quelques coups de tête supplémentaires, finit par se résigner et repartit d'où il était venus.

" _Un sanglier géant? Il doit être succulent,_ s'exclama le garçon l'eau à la bouche.

_ _Malheureusement, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'en attraper un._

_ _Ah, bonjour Mr, nous sommes de Fairy Tail, vous êtes le maire?_

 __ Oui,_ sourit l'homme _, nous vous attendions._ "

De nombreux villageois sortirent de leur maison et de leur cachette pour juger les nouveaux venus, le regard craintif.

" _Hum, on n'a pas l'air les bienvenus pourtant!_

_ _Il faut leur pardonner jeune homme, ce village pittoresque ne compte plus de magie depuis longtemps, ils ont perdus l'habitude et sont effrayés..._

 __ Et vous?_ demanda Happy. _Vous n'avez pas peur de nous?_

_ _Et bien, euh, le dirigeant que je suis doit montrer l'exemple,_ répondit-il les jambes tremblantes, _et nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide..._

 __ Vous êtes un drôle de personnage héhé!_ " rigola le garçon.

Cette remarqua amusa le petit homme dont l'âge semblait déjà fort avancé. Il les mena chez lui afin de mieux leur expliquer la situation, alors que la nuit tombait déjà.

Dans le salon de la petite bâtisse, il leur servit du thé et commença son récit :

" _Les animaux de la forêt ont commencé à nous attaquer il y a quelques mois, nous avons érigé cette barricade autour du village pour nous protéger, mais ils s'en sont ensuite pris à nos cultures et élevages. Les fermiers n'osaient plus après ça sortir, rejoindre leur terres et reprendre leur activité._

 __ Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas simplement tués?_ l'interrogea Natsu les sourcils froncés.

_ _Jeune homme, les habitants de ce village ne sont pas des combattants et les meilleurs armes que nous possédons sont des bêches. Nous ne sommes pas de tailles contre ces monstres._

 __ Celui que nous avons vus était énorme, ça ne me semble pas normal!_ ajouta Lucy.

_ _Oui, et j'ai bien l'impression que tous les animaux sont en train de subir le même sort... Les cerfs, les loups, les ours et même les rongeurs et les oiseaux atteignent une taille incroyable et deviennent agressifs._

 __ Mais alors,_ s'enquit le chat, _les poissons aussi!_

_ _Je doute qu'il y ai beaucoup de poissons se baladant dans la forêt Happy..._ soupira la blonde.

_ _Je vais leur remettre les idées en place,_ bouillonnait le mage de feu.

 __ Mais vous avez aussi parlé d'une sorcière dans l'ordre de quête_! lança la jeune fille

_ _En effet, mais nous ne savons presque rien à son sujet, si ce n'est que tout a commencé lorsqu'elle est arrivée au village. Elle s'est présentée comme une voyageuse, a acheté des provisions et est repartie. Quelques jours après, des enfants l'ont vus murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de petits animaux dans la forêt où ils étaient partis s'amuser, et les bêtes ont commencé à attaquer. Nous en avons conclus qu'elle est la responsable derrière tout ça._

 __Hum, c'est bien maigre comme information, vous n'avez pas une idée d'où nous pourrions la trouver?_

 __ Je peux vous indiquer le lieu où elle a été vue._

 __ Yosh, ça nous ferra un point de départ! On la trouvera sans problème, faites-nous confiance!_ " sourit le garçon, le pouce en l'air.

Happy sortit de sa réflexion avec une idée :

" _Oh je sais! On se servira de Lucy comme appât je suis sûre que la sorcière voudra la manger!_

 __ GNIIII, qu'est-ce que tu dis stupide chat?!_ "

Leur conversation se termina rapidement, et le vieil homme les emmena jusqu'à une petite maison. Il les invita à s'en servir pendant la durée de leur mission. Le trio était surpris et enchanté de l'attention et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

" _Wow, c'est mignon!_ s'exclama Lucy.

_ _Super cool!_ suivit Natsu.

_ _J'espère qu'il y a du poisson!_ " rajouta Happy.

Ils dînèrent ce qui leur avait été préparé et décidèrent de se mettre au lit pour s'occuper de la mission le lendemain en bonne et due forme.

Lucy poussa un cris.

Ils accoururent et Natsu se plaça devant elle.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy? Un ennemi?_

_ _I-Il n'y a-a,_ bégayait-elle, _qu'une chambre et-et qu'un seul futon!_ "

Lucy se sentait devenir rouge, le maire avait pensé qu'un seul futon suffirait, il s'était mépris sur eux deux. Par ailleurs, tout le village devait maintenant penser la même chose.

" _Chouette, on va dormir tous ensemble!_ rigola malicieusement Happy.

_ _Ça ne va pas vraiment changer,_ dit le garçon en grattant la tête, _c'est pas si grave._

_ _COMMENT CA «PAS SI GRAVE»?_ explosa-t-elle. J _e te laisse le futon si tu veux, je dormirai ailleurs!_

 __ Hein? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Le futon est large, il y a assez de place!_

 __ Ce n'est pas le problème!_ "

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas encore dormir auprès de lui où il comprendrait à la vitesse des battements de son cœur que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela serait douloureux, encore douloureux.

" _LUCY!_ s'écria-t-il en la retenant par le bras, _je te le laisse... Prend le._ "

Il la lâcha, et partit. Elle sentit un pincement violent dans son cœur.

" _Lucy... Moi je peux rester avec toi? Je n'aime pas quand Natsu est en colère, et tu ne dois pas rester toute seule, c'est dangereux!_ chuchota le chat.

_ _Euh... Bien sûr Happy."_ sourit-elle bienveillamment.

Natsu était en colère? Après elle? Pourquoi? N'étais-ce pas normal qu'elle le repousse lorsqu'il avait de tels comportements?

Elle souhaitait juste que tout continue normalement entre eux... Comme avant.

* * *

A pas de loup, une ombre se faufila hors de sa chambre. La soif l'avait envahie jusqu'à la faire céder, et elle était partis se désaltérer. Une fois chose faite, elle commença à repartir d'où elle venait mais se fit renverser par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Cette chose était sur elle, bougeant faiblement comme animée par des spasmes. Elle cria de peur, en espérant qu'Il vienne à son secours, encore une fois.

Un chat appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière illumina la pièce.

" _Na-Na-Natsu?! Qu'est-ce que tu foutait debout au milieu de la cuisine en pleine nuit?_ "

Il ronflait, étalé de tout son poids sur elle.

" _NATSUUUUUU!_

 __ AH! ON NOUS ATTAQUE?_ se réveilla-t-il brusquement."

Le poing de la jeune fille percuta avec force la tête du garçon.

" _Non baka, il n'y a que toi qui m'attaque!_

 __ Itaiiiii!_

 __ Mais Lucy, Natsu est somnambule quand il dort tout seul, il n'a pas fait exprès!_

 __ Somnambule?_

 __ Lucyyyy, tu tapes trop fort!_

 __ Euh... Gome!_

 __ Allez Lucy, laisse Natsu dormir avec nous, ou il va t'attaquer toute la nuit!_ miaula-t-il un air quelque peu diabolique sur le visage.

_ _HEEE?!_ sursauta-t-elle en redonnant, par réflexe, un coup sur le crâne du garçon.

_ _haaa... que quelqu'un l'arrête..._ " prononça-t-il difficilement.

Elle gagnait du temps, afin de trouver une réponse. Car bien qu'elle eu connaissance des risques, la tentation était puissante.

" _O-OK... Mais je garde le futon pour moi!_

 __ Aye Sir!_

 __ Natsu, c'est ma réplique!_ "

Ils se dirigèrent tous en direction de la seule chambre et après quelques mots de plus se couchèrent de nouveau.

* * *

Natsu était le seul à ne pas encore avoir trouvé le sommeil et regardait fixement le plafond. Le garçon ne savait pas d'où il tenait cette sensation mais il sentait pourtant au plus profond de lui que quelque chose clochait... Et sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus, évidemment. Il fut interrompus dans sa réflexion lorsqu'une voix s'éleva faiblement :

" _Na... Natsu!_ "

L'appelait-elle? Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endormie. Non, ses yeux étaient clos, son souffle irrégulier, sa bouche entrouverte et son front perlé de sueur. Elle cauchemardait, encore.

A ces risques et périls, le mage de feu se fraya un chemin dans le futon comme il le faisait souvent dans son lit, pour tenter de calmer les mauvais rêves qui tourmentaient sa partenaire chaque nuit. Il la pris contre lui et colla son front brûlant sur le front glacé de la jeune fille. Elle émergea de ses rêves en ressentant cette chaleur tant appréciée et comprit.

Elle ne pesta pas, elle ne le jeta pas hors du futon, elle ne le frappa même pas. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha de lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et cala sa tête dans son cou.

" _Lucy..._ "

Il la serra un peu plus, posa l'une de ses mains sur sa tête et frotta ses cheveux blonds.

" _Je suis là._ "

À suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 4*_

Elle se réveilla la première lorsque le soleil prit, à l'aube, sa place dans le ciel rose.

Happy dormait à ses pieds roulé en une mignonne petite boule de poil bleu. Natsu était allongé à côté d'elle, dormant bruyamment et profondément.

Elle se leva, attrapa ses affaires et prit la direction de la salle de bain, en essayant une fois de plus de contrôler son cœur, qui se resserrait durement dans sa cage thoracique. Lorsqu'elle sortit, propre et habillée, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner et tenta de les réveiller.

Étrangement encore, Happy ne dis rien alors qu'il remarquait la présence de Natsu dans le futon. Non, il ne fit aucune remarque.

" _Le petit déjeuner est prêt et il y a un poisson pour toi sur la table Happy_ , dit-elle en remarquant son étrange humeur.

_ _Oooooh, arigatou Lucy! Viens Natsu, allons manger!_

 __ Noooooon, encore quelques minutes..."_

Ce matin là, les villageois habitant aux alentours de la maisonnette découvrirent la folie furieuse de Lucy et se promirent de veiller à ne jamais l'énerver, tout en priant pour la survie du jeune homme sur lequel elle criait.

* * *

" _J'en peux plus, cela fait des heures qu'on marche et nous n'avons rencontré ni animaux ni sorcière!_

 __ Tu n'as peut-être pas l'air assez appétissante Lucy!_

 __ C'est le cadet de mes soucis sale matou!_

 __ C'est étrange... Je sens pourtant des odeurs bizarres tout autour de nous. Ils nous surveillent._ ajouta Natsu.

_ _Alors ils n'en n'auraient qu'après les villageois?_

 __ Je ne sais pas!_

 __ Peut-être qu'ils ont peur des chats!_ lança Happy.

_ _Non Happy, je ne pense pas..._ "répondit Lucy d'un air fatigué.

S'obstinant à continuer malgré tout, la jeune fille se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba à terre, l'un de ses genoux heurtant violemment le sol en premier.

" _Itai!_

 __ Lucy!_ s'écrièrent les deux amis en rebroussant chemin.

_ _Ce-Ce n'est rien!_

 __ Tu es en sang, ce n'est pas rien!_

 __ Si, c'est juste une égratignure,_ grimaça-t-elle en se levant, _je peux marcher, regardez!_

_ _Ton genoux tremble comme une feuille et ça saigne beaucoup Lucy..._ miaula le petit.

_ _Je vais te porter,_ dit le dragon slayer d'une voix assurée.

_ _NON! Je ne veux pas nous ralentir, continuons!_ "

Non sans crainte, ils l'écoutèrent et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans l'épaisse forêt. La végétation était dense autour d'eux, le garçon avançait lentement pour permettre à Lucy de le suivre. Car s'il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait à chaque pas, la tête rose ne voulait pas la contrarier davantage, bien que la voir comme ça lui faisait aussi mal.

C'était lui qui était contrarié maintenant. Il ne pus retenir sa colère bien longtemps et, le poing enflammé, frappa dans un arbre de toutes ses forces.

" _Oi Natsu! Qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin?_ "

L'arbre s'abattit lourdement sur le sol dans un énorme fracas.

" _Je me retiens de tout détruire..._

 __ Natsu..._ " chuchota tristement son exceed _._

La blonde n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus que le sol se mit à trembler.

" _Il approchent... Lucy, Happy!_

 __ C'est bon, je peux me battre!_

 __ Je reste avec Lucy!_ " lui cria le petit.

De toute part autour d'eux, ils distinguèrent bientôt des paires d'yeux rouges les scrutant. Les deux mages se positionnèrent dos à dos, se préparant à l'attaque.

" _Attention!_

 __ On est prêts!_ "

Des dizaines d'animaux géants sortirent de leur cachette, se jetant sur eux au même moment.

Le combat s'engagea.

Natsu déblaya le terrain, sautant d'un ennemi à l'autre en enchaînant ses techniques de feu. Lucy appela Sagitarius qui tira des nuées de flèches sur leur opposants. Les animaux étaient battus un à un. Mais il en arrivait de partout, sans cesse. Les vagues d'ennemi se multipliaient.

La constellationniste enchaîna les invocations, Scorpio balaya une ligne puis une autre, Virgo la couvrit des attaques surprises, Caprico en attrapa un pour l'envoyer sur les autres. Mais leur nombre ne diminuait pas.

Garder la porte des esprits ouverte aussi longtemps pour plusieurs invocations en même temps la vidait rapidement de ses forces et ses amis ne tardèrent plus à disparaître dans une lumière dorée les uns après les autres. A terre et essoufflée, elle était vulnérable et son genoux la faisait souffrir.

Une dizaine de biches, chevreuils et sangliers l'encerclèrent et se jetèrent sur elle.

" _Attention Lucy!_ " cria Happy

Quelqu'un se mit en travers et les expédia dans le ciel.

" _Regulus Impact!_ "

Il se retourna et regarda la jeune fille avant de mettre un genoux à terre.

" _Je t'ai manqué princesse?_

 __Merci Loki!_ "

Il remarqua alors son genoux ensanglanté.

" _NATSU! Comment tu as pus laisser ça se produire?_ "

Les yeux du mage de feu se voilèrent. C'est vrai, il se sentait responsable d'elle, il avait promis de la protéger, il n'avait pas écouté ses plaintes répétées lors de leur traque en forêt. C'était comme s'il l'avait blessé lui-même.

 _BOUM_

L'impact choqua le jeune homme. Il tomba de tout son poids sans réagir au coup. Il était là, allongé sur le sol. Perdus. Un ennemi l'avait mis à terre.

" _Natsu! Est-ce que ça va?_ " entendit-il.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses dents grincèrent et ses traits se tirèrent.

" _Emmène la..._ prononça-t-il fermement.

_ _Na-Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?_

 __ Tu as entendus? J'AI DIT EMMENE LA!_ "

Loki obéit alors que Lucy se débattait, lui ordonnant de la lâcher. Il hocha la tête négativement.

" _Désolé Lucy, mais ça va devenir dangereux par ici._

 __ Hein?!_ "

À suivre...


	6. Chapitre 5

Note : Hey! Encore un nouveau chapitre et je me rend compte n'avoir jamais précisé que ma fanfiction est terminé et en cours de ré-écriture sur l'ordinateur. Je préfère procéder de cette manière pour trois grandes raisons : 1) Pas de risque de laisser une fiction non achevée sur le site (et potentiellement décevoir des gens, mais restons modeste ^^). 2) Je suis sûre de pouvoir sortir les chapitres assez rapidement et ne laisser que quelques jours entre eux. 3) Je DÉTESTE écrire à l'ordinateur directement! J'ai besoin d'un support papier personnalisé et mes crayons pour m'exprimer plus facilement, peut-être procédez-vous de la même manière ^^

Sur cette grosse note, je vous laisse lire et me laissez un avis si ça vous plait!

* * *

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 5*_

* * *

Son esprit était bouillonnant, prêt à exploser dans une rage destructrice tel un volcan en éruption dont les premiers rejets de lave laissaient prédire la catastrophe à venir. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Encerclé et bientôt assaillis de part et d'autre, il ne bougeait pas. Il attendait le point critique, celui de non-retour.

Soudain, il se mit en action. Il sauta et s'envola. Son hurlement du dragon décima une nuée d'oiseau géant. Lorsqu'il retomba, ses poings du dragon détruisirent une bonne partie des ennemis tapis dans les arbres. Ce après quoi ses ailes du dragon massacrèrent la horde au sol. Et finalement, la danse du feu s'arrêta. Ne laissant derrière elle que des cendres et braises fumantes.

" _Natsu, il y en a encore d'autres qui arrivent!_ lui dit Happy en sortant du trou dans lequel il s'était protégé.

_ _Encore?_

 __ J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais!_

 __ Qu'ils s'amènent!_

_ _On devrait plutôt retrouver Lucy et Loki! Si Lucy n'a plus de forces, Loki sera renvoyé dans le monde des esprits et elle sera tout seule!_ "

Une étincelle vibra dans les yeux du garçon avant qu'ils ne se mette à courir en suivant son odorat sur-développé.

" _Ok, iku ze Happy!_

 __ Aye Sir_!"

* * *

" _LUCY!_ cria-t-il.

_ _LUCY, LOKI_! appela-t-il.

_ _Ici!_ " leur répondit une voix féminine.

Elle était assise sur le sol froid, Loki à côté d'elle.

" _C'est bon Loki, je prend le relais._

 __ Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir te la laisser._

 __ Merci pour ton aide Loki, tu m'as sauvé..._ s'interposa-t-elle oralement. _Mais c'est bon maintenant, tu peux rentrer, ok?_

 __ Tsk... Fais plus attention à l'avenir Natsu!_ lança-t-il sèchement avant de s'adoucir. _Au revoir ma princesse, appelle moi si tu veux de l'aide pour te déshabiller ce s-_

 __ DEGAGE_!" répliqua-t-elle en fermant la porte de force.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Ils se regardèrent, il détourna les yeux.

" _Comment va ton genoux_?

_ _Ce n'est rien, je vais mieux._ "

En essayant de se relever, elle grimaça de douleur.

" _Ça n'a pas l'air d'être rien Lucy!_ s'exclama Happy.

_ _Non non, je vous assure c'est-_ "

Natsu passa l'un de ses bras sur ses omoplates et l'autre sous ses jambes et la souleva.

" _Laisse moi faire maintenant, je suis là._ "

Le rose s'installa sur ses pommettes. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir marcher, les suivre ou même combattre. Elle resta tranquille.

" _On doit partir, ils vont revenir à la charge. On va les contourner au possible pour rentrer au village._

 __ Toi Natsu, tu ne veux plus te battre?_

 __ On ne peut pas se battre dans ses conditions, c'est trop dangereux._ "

Il se mit à courir, Lucy dans ses bras chauds, Happy volant à ses côtés. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il parcoururent plusieurs lieux de cette manière sans croiser d'ennemis, mais soudainement, le garçon s'arrêta net.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Natsu?_

 __ Il y a quelqu'un devant nous._

 __ Qui c'est?_

 __ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais sentis ça._ "

Il déposa son équipière sur le sol en prévision d'un combat.

Une vieille femme sortit de l'ombre, tremblotante avec sa canne, souriante, habillée simplement et ses cheveux gris relevés en un épais chignon.

" _KYA, c'est la sorcière!_ paniqua Happy.

_ _TU CROIS?_ s'écria son meilleur ami.

_ _Allons allons, ce n'est pas poli de traiter une femme âgée comme moi de sorcière!_

 __ Quoi?_

 __ Je ne suis pas une sorcière, juste une innocente personne âgée!_

 __ Ouais on a compris... Qui êtes-vous?_ soupira le garçon en haussant un sourcil.

_ _Oh, je ne suis qu'une vieille voyageuse à la retraite!_

 __ Une voyageuse? C'est pourtant vous que les villageois nous ont décrit!_ lança la blonde.

_ _Les habitants se sont mépris sur moi mes enfants._

 __ Qu'est-ce que voulez la vieille?_ " répliqua Natsu.

Mais Happy coupa la conversation en se rappelant quelque chose.

" _Natsu, les animaux! Ils vont revenir!_

 __ C'est vrai!_ "

La femme soupira.

" _Oh mes enfants, qu'avez-vous fait pour l'énerver à votre tour?_

 __ Qui ça?_ " demanda Lucy.

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Le sol lui, se mit à trembler.

" _Je ne suis pas celle qui doit vous révéler ce secret mes petits, mais je veux bien vous aider._

 __ Pas le temps grand-mère, ils sont là! Il faut se battre!_

 __ Se battre? Pourquoi donc?_ "

Un énorme cerf se rua en premier vers le petit groupe. L'étrange femme se plaça sur sa trajectoire.

" _Attention!_ cria le garçon.

_ _Ne restez pas là!_ " Hurla la jeune fille.

Elle fit face à l'animal en plein élan et le fixa longuement. L'animal continuait d'avancer vers elle. Mais de plus en plus lentement.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ " miaula le chat.

Bientôt, la bête s'approcha d'elle, au pas, l'air apaisée.

Elle toucha son museau à porté de main et le caressa.

" _Oui, c'est bien. Ils sont avec moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais leur indiquer la direction, et ils répareront les dégâts. Tu peux partir en paix._

_ _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire?_ " hallucinaient-ils.

Et il s'en alla tranquillement d'où il était arrivé, suivis de tous les autres animaux, calmement.

" _Vous êtes bien la sorcière qui contrôle les animaux géants!_ s'exclama Happy.

_ _Je ne suis pas une sorcière, juste leur amie. Et je ne les contrôle pas, une force bien plus puissante que nous tous le fait._

 __ Une force?_ s'étonna Lucy.

_ _Oui._

 __ Vous avez dit que vous nous indiqueriez la direction,_ lui rappela Natsu, _où doit-on aller?_

 __ Pas si vite jeune homme, vous ne pouvez pas y aller les mains vides!_

 __ Quoi? Vous allez nous donner quelque chose?_ s'impatienta-t-il.

_ _Si vous me donnez quelque chose en échange!_

 __ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?_ demanda Lucy. _Je vous préviens on a pas d'argent!_

 __ L'argent n'a guère de valeur pour moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je souhaite quelque chose de bien plus précieux._

_ _Hein?!_ s'abasourdirent-ils.

_ _Ce que je veux est la matérialisation d'un sentiment caché, une preuve de votre sincérité, un bijoux qui peut-être donné et rendus entre deux personnes mais aussi volé, un échange d'énergie entre vous deux._

_ _C'est une énigme!_ s'exclama Happy.

_ _Hum..._ " réfléchit Natsu.

Une idée traversa la constellationniste mais...

" _UN BIJOUX! Lucy donne lui tes bijoux!_ cria la tête rose.

_ _HEIN?!_ "

... Mais pourquoi demanderait-elle cela?

" _Je sais, c'est du poisson! C'est très précieux!_

 __Nan, c'est un bijoux, elle l'a dit Happy!_ "

Non, elle délirait! La dernière phase de la grand mère tournait dans sa tête. "Un échange d'énergie entre vous deux...".

Elle veut vraiment...

L'étrange personnage continuait de sourire malicieusement en admirant le chat et le garçon partir sur de si mauvaises pistes et la jeune fille toujours assise sur le sol dur, perdue dans ses pensées, rouge comme une pivoine.

" _Mon enfant, tu as déjà compris, n'est-ce pas?_

 __ Euh... Je ne pense pas... Enfin je..._ bafouilla-t-elle.

_ _OH! Bien joué Lucy!_

 __ Qu'est-ce que c'est Lucy?_

 __ Non... Ça ne peut pas être..._

 __ Si! Je veux.._." commença la femme, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Elle tourna sur elle-même en riant, s'arrêta net et désigna de son doigt le dragon slayer.

" _Un baiser. KISS!_ "

Lucy frémit de peur et passa du rouge éclatant au blanc livide en une fraction de seconde. La femme elle, s'amusait doublement de la situation.

" _HÉÉÉÉÉ?! Nani nani? Je ne t'embrasserai pas la vieille!_ s'offusqua-t-il.

_ _Moi non-plus, même pas pour du poisson!_

_ _Ce baiser n'est pas pour moi, c'est à elle,_ dit-elle en pointant Lucy du doigt, _que tu devras le remettre_."

En ayant confirmation de ses craintes, Lucy tomba à la renverse, les yeux ronds, le regard vide.

" _Fais le, fais le!_ l'encouragea Happy.

_ _Hein? Pourquoi je ferais ça?_

 __ Parce que c'est l'unique condition contre laquelle je vous apporterai mon aide._

 __ C'est bizarre, mais je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance!_ roucoula le chat.

_ _RAAAH, on n'a pas le choix alors?!_ s'effondra le garçon.

_ _Hihi, ce n'est qu'une proposition jeune homme..._

 __ Hum..._ " se calma-t-il en posant ses yeux sur Elle.

Lucy reprit ses esprits, paniquée.

" _HEY NE DECIDEZ PAS SANS MOI!_

 __ C'est beau l'a-_

 __ TAIS TOI MAUDIT MAUDITE BOULE DE POIL!_ cria-t-elle, lui tirant les joues au passage.

_ _Itai!_ souffra-t-il. _Ch'est pour la michion Luchy!_

 __ Désolé Lucy..._

 __ ... Nani?_ " se crispa-t-elle en entendant Sa voix.

Happy se dégagea et s'éloigna vite, alors que Natsu s'avança vers elle. De plus en plus près.

" _Tu ne peux pas faire ça!_ "

Encore plus près. Elle reprenait enfin des couleurs et commençait à trembler.

" _T'as pas intérêt de faire ça!_ "

Il se tenait tout proche, accroupis en face d'elle, le regard très sérieux.

" _Il le faut pour la mission Lucy... C'est rien!_ "

Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

" _Trop près..._ "

Son souffle ardent picotait les lèvres roses de la constellationniste. Elle ferma les yeux.

" _Cela ne veut donc jamais rien dire pour toi..._ "

Elle sentit qu'il s'était arrêté. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux. Il la fixait, d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant.

" _Ah-ah... Natsu, arrête de blaguer maintenant... On ne va tout de même pas écouter cette-_ "

Il passa ces bras autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, l'emprisonnant fermement, la rapprocha de lui et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais ses bras forts ne bougeaient pas. Elle essaya de crier mais ses lèvres étaient scellées. Une étrange chaleur l'envahit alors, la calmant. Elle réalisa que c'était doux bien que maladroit, que le garçon relâchait la force de son étreinte et s'empêcher de s'appuyer sur elle.

Oui vraiment maladroitement... Mais tendrement.

Après la surprise, la panique puis le calme, elle arriva. La douleur s'imposa, lui déchirant la poitrine et perforant son cœur une nouvelle fois. Elle gémit de ce coup invisible et il la lâcha enfin.

" _Ils-Ils s'aiment?_ miaula le petit.

_ _... C'était pas si compliqué_ ", rougit le jeune homme.

Elle reprit son souffle, tentant de combattre cette infâme sensation, mais tomba, les deux mains sur la poitrine.

" _Lucy! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ paniqua-t-il.

_ _Tu-Tu lui as fait mal Natsu!_

 __ Laissez la respirer._

 __ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe onibaba?_

 __ Votre amie lutte contre une vive douleur... Mais je pense qu'elle préféra vous en parler lorsque le moment sera venus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ira mieux très vite._ "

Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Elle n'entendait que les palpitations de son muscle cardiaque, la pression dans ses vaisseaux sanguins, le gonflement de ses poumons, le craquement de ses os...

Encore, elle crut devenir folle.

Encore, elle crut devoir s'assommer pour que tous ces bruits disparaissent de son esprit corrompus.

Mais une fois de plus, ses prières furent exaucées lorsqu'elle sentit la plaie béante dans sa cage thoracique se refermer progressivement sur son cœur dont un nouveau morceau avait été arraché.

Petit à petit, elle reprit le contrôle de son corps. Elle essuya d'un geste les larmes qui avaient coulées malgré elle avant de se lever.

" _Bravo jeune fille, tu es impressionnante..._

_ _Lucy!_ s'écrièrent les deux autres.

_ _Vous... Vous en avez fait exprès..._ prononça-t-elle visiblement en colère.

_ _Bientôt, tu me remercieras pour ça._

 __ Hein? Nani?_ " s'interrogèrent Happy et Natsu, perdus.

Lucy ne les regardait pas, elle fixait l'étrangère. Elle ne voulait pas les affronter tant qu'elle n'aurait pas intégralement refermer cette nouvelle blessure. Elle était debout, sentant à peine l'infime douleur s'échappant de son genoux. Elle aurait au moins appris qu'une peine pouvait en faire disparaître une autre, cela lui servirait sûrement plus tard.

Mais comment la vieille avait-elle deviner? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Lucy souffrait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois d'un grand mal et qui est plus causé par son co-équipier? Et surtout, en quoi percer de nouveau son cœur allait-il l'aider? Sa colère ne faisait que de s'accroître.

" _Lucy..._ tenta le garçon.

_ _Récupère ta fichue récompense si elle existe et fichons le camp d'ici!_ répondit-elle froidement.

_ _... J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez!_ s'adressa-t-il à la femme.

_ _Aye aye, prend ça!_ "

Il tendit les mains et obtenus petites graines brillantes

" _HÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça?_

 __ C'est à manger?_

 __ Vous en aurez besoin, ne les perdez pas, ce sont mes dernières._

 __ Hum... et où doit-on aller maintenant?_

 __ Vous devez partir vers le nord, dit-elle en indiquant une direction, lorsque vous le trouverez, vous remonterez le petit ruisseau vers une clairière où se situe un lac._

 __ Pourquoi on va au lac?_ demanda le chat.

 __ C'est là-bas que vous devez aller pour stopper tout cela. Ce lac est la source de tout le pouvoir anormal qui a envahit cette forêt._

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire pour l'arrêter?_ l'interrogea-t-il encore.

 __ Vous verrez par vous-_

 __ Aye aye, allez Lucy, Happy, on y va!_

 __ Aye Sir!_

 __ Euh Lucy?_ "

Disparue.

" _Votre amie est déjà partie, retrouvez la vite Natsu, elle pourrait bien être en danger._

 __ En danger... Merci la vieille, à la prochaine! Lucy attend nous!_

 __ Ne pars pas sans nous!_ "

Ils commençaient déjà à courir et voler quand elle l'appela.

" _Natsu!_

 __ Hein?_

 __ Faites attention à elle, vous pourriez bien être l'un des plus grands dangers pour elle..._

 __ Moi?_

 __ Ménagez la._

 __ Ne vous en faites pas, je protégerai toujours Lucy!_ " finit-il en courant le pouce levé.

La vieille femme seule leva les yeux au ciel pour contempler la demi-lune. Elle fit encore quelques tours sur elle même et pointa le ciel du doigt.

" _Alala, quelle fougue! La jeunesse est vraiment dynamique de nos jours... KISS!_ "

À suivre...


	7. Chapitre 6

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 6*_

Elle n'avait peut-être pas la puissance magique des plus grands mages de Fiore, mais elle savait se servir de ses jambes. La fuite n'avait plus de secret pour la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle pensait avancer et non fuir.

Et pourtant, elle avait attendu la fin de la phrase qui l'intéressait pour filer discrètement sans ses amis. Pour prendre une longueur d'avance sur eux? Pas réellement, elle n'irait pas loin sans les graines, si la grand-mère avait dit vrai. Cette maudite petite vieille qui avait agrandis la déchirure dans sa poitrine avec sa condition ridicule. Si elle savait toute la vérité, pourquoi lui avait-elle fait endurer ça? Non cela devait être une coïncidence. Mais Lucy repensa à ses mots.

"Bientôt, tu me remercieras pour ça."

Comment cela pouvait arranger sa situation?

Elle ralentit lorsqu'elle arriva dans la clairière qu'elle avait indiquée et avança jusqu'au lac. Le ciel étoilé, ainsi que la lune particulièrement lumineuse se reflétaient sur l'eau noire remuant au rythme de la vie forestière.

Elle s'assit devant l'étendue. Son genoux recommençait à la lancer, et elle était à bout de souffle. La blonde regardait son double sur le lac, tristement, se demandant comment échapper à cette malédiction qui rongeait son être de l'intérieur.

Elle leva les yeux, les constellations la regardaient et l'irradiaient de bons sentiments. La mage se releva.

" _Yosh! Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail, je vais terminer cette mission... et payer mon loyer après!_

 _Hum, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?_ "

Au dessus d'elle, les amas d'étoiles brillaient plus fort encore.

" _Oh je sais! Le lac est la clef! Et s'il y a de l'eau... Ouvre toi, porte du verseau, viens à moi Aquarius!_ "

La magnifique sirène apparut dans une somptueuse lumière dorée.

" _Oi Lucy..._

 __ Salut Aqua-_

 __ ... COMMENT OSES-TU M'INVOQUER DANS UN SI PETIT LAC RIDICULE?_

 __ GOME GOME GOME!_

 __ Tsk..._

 __ Hihihi, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait_ , rigola-t-elle nerveusement, _j'ai besoin de toi!_

_ _Hum..._

 __ Nani?_

 __ Pourquoi te laisses-tu torturer de la sorte?_

 __ ... Que voudrais-tu que je fasse?_

 __ Trouve une solution Lucy, n'importe laquelle!_

 __ Je ne partirai pas de Fairy Tail! Jamais!_

 __ Sans partir, tu pourrai juste ne plus le voir..._

 __ ... Je ne peux pas, c'est mon meilleur ami._ "

L'esprit détourna le regard, l'air contrarié. Cette discussion, elles l'avaient déjà eu bon nombre de fois, mais jamais elle n'avait pu en changer le dénouement.

" _Yosh! Terminer de s'apitoyer!_

 __ Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir?_

 __ On nous a indiqué ce lac, il semblerait qu'il soit la clef de ce qu'il se passe ici! Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'en dire?_

 __ Hum, reste la, j'en ai pas pour longtemps._ "

La sirène plongea dans le lac et le parcourut brièvement. Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau, la blonde comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

" _Lucy, il y a quelque chose là-dedans!_

 __ Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

 __ Je ne sais pas vraiment, une .. Force._

 __ C'est ce que la vieille nous a dit!_

 __ Elle est vraiment très puissante..._

 __ Fais la sortir!_

 __ Lucy, on ne peut pas prédire ce qu'elle va faire! Si elle se déchaîne, ni toi ni moi ne pourrons l'arrêter! C'est de la folie!_

 __ Tu... Tu ne peux pas le faire?_ " chuchota-t-elle.

Le visage de l'esprit céleste changea radicalement

" _QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT?_

 __ EUH... RIEN DU TOUT!_

 __ SORT DE TA CACHETTE SALETÉ!_ "

D'un mouvement, elle fit sortir toute l'eau de son lit, la soulevant dans les airs.

" _Oh... Elle est dans l'eau!_ " sentit-elle.

L'eau redescendit lentement sans que la sirène n'ai bougé.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Aquarius?_

 __ Je n'ai plus de contrôle sur cette eau... C'est elle qui la bouge!_

 __ HEIN?!_ "

Le lac reprit sa forme d'origine mais un tourbillon en son centre se forma rapidement.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore?_

 __ Elle va apparaître... Lucy, attention!_ "

Il avait pourtant écouté les informations de la voyageuse, mais c'est l'odeur de Lucy qu'il suivait, Happy volant à côté de lui.

" _Où est-ce qu'elle est Natsu?_

 __ T'inquiètes je la suis à la trace... Mais depuis quand elle court si vite?!_

 __ Peut-être qu'elle s'est entraîné!_

 __ ... Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure?!_ demanda-t-il en ignorant le chat.

_ _Ah! Quand vous vous êtes embrassés!_

 __ ... Pourquoi elle a eu l'air de souffrir le martyre?_

 __ Je te l'ai dit tu lui as fait mal!_

 __ Moi, faire mal à Lucy... Plus vite Happy! Faut la retrouver!_ "

La lune éclairait devant eux une clairière. Ils l'aperçurent...

" _LUCY!_ " s'écrièrent-ils.

... Mais restèrent figés lorsqu'ils découvrirent en intégralité la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Lucy, immobile, fixait quelque chose à la surface d'un petit lac. Aquarius était là elle aussi, choquée devant le même spectacle.

Au centre de l'étendue, de l'eau lévitait. Majestueuse, elle avait la forme d'une femme à tête de cerf. Elle scintillait et illuminait davantage les alentours que la lumière lunaire. Sa main translucide se leva et un doigt crochu se pointa sur la blonde.

Sans que sa bouche ne s'ouvre, on entendit une voix forte et menaçante :

" _Qui es-tu jeune humaine, pour oser me déranger?_ "

Le sang de Natsu ne fit qu'un tour, il courra se placer devant Lucy, les poings serrés.

" _Arrête Natsu..._ "

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

" _Elle ne me ferra rien._ "

Elle dépassa son meilleur ami et s'approcha au plus près de l'eau.

" _Je crois que j'ai compris... Tu es en colère._

 __ Comment pourrais-tu le savoir humaine?_

 __ Ces hommes t'ont réveillé en malmenant ton foyer, n'est-ce pas?_ "

La voix se radoucit et sembla imprégnée de peine.

" _C'est exact._

 __ Qui es-tu?_

 __ Je suis un esprit de la nature et le gardien de cette forêt. Cette forme que vous voyez n'est qu'un réceptacle, je n'ai pas de corps physique. Je vis dans chacune des plantes, chacun des minéraux, chacun des animaux de ce lieu._

 __ Des animaux..._ commença-t-il à comprendre.

 __ C'est toi qui contrôle les animaux géants n'est-ce pas?_ demanda la constellationniste.

_ _En effet._

 __ Pourquoi tu attaques les villageois? Et pourquoi tu nous a attaqué nous?_ s'exclama Natsu.

_ _Les hommes du village ont commencé à détruire cette forêt pour agrandir leur terrains._ répondit la jeune fille. _Cette destruction massive et rapide a réveillé le gardien. Et pour nous... Tu te souviens lorsqu'on marchait en forêt, tu as frappé dans un arbre, IDIOT!_

 __ Oh je vois! Il a voulus défendre son territoire!_

 __ Plus que son territoire Natsu, son foyer! Comme Fairy Tail pour nous..._ "

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent.

" _Alors il faut leur faire payer!_

 __ Euh ce sont nos clients comme même hein! ... Esprit de la nature, que pouvons nous faire?_

 __ Réparez les dégâts causés par vos frère et ils seront pardonnés._ "

Natsu et Happy se grattèrent la tête, Lucy plaça une main sous son menton. La sirène, vexée par son échec précédent, croisa les bras.

" _Une forêt détruite..._

 __ Un esprit vengeur..._

 __ Réparer les dégâts..._

 __ Planter des graines..._

 __ Happy, arrête de dire n'imp-... Des graines?_ s'écria-t-elle. _Natsu! Ce que t'as donné la vieille!_

 __ Aye aye!_ "

Il extirpa de sa poche, les quatre petites graines lumineuses et bombées qu'on lui avait confiées, et les montra à Lucy. De nouveau, la voix retentit en provenance du lac, teintée de surprise et de joie, cette fois.

" _C'est ça! Ces graines magiques vont reconstruire mon foyer._

 __ Happy tu es bien plus malin que ce que je pensais!_ dit-elle.

_ _Je ne sais pas comment le prendre..._ bouda-t-il.

_ _Des graines magiques?_ réagit le garçon.

_ _Oui. Leur croissance est accélérée et démultipliée_. répondit l'esprit de la nature.

_ _Oh! Où devons-nous les planter?_

 __ Au croisement est, ouest, nord et sud de cette forêt. Je vous indiquerai le chemin._ "

Sur ces mots, quatre biches sortirent des bois et s'approchèrent des mages.

" _Tsk, ce n'est pas mon truc le jardinage, j'vous laisse!_ grogna Aquarius. _Oi Natsu, fais bien attention à ma maîtresse et ne lui fais plus de mal sinon..._

 __ AYE! Attend..._ réalisa-t-il. _De quoi tu parles Aqua-_ "

Trop tard.

Elle avait quitté, sans un mot de plus mais le regard sombre, le monde terrestre. Au même moment, une autre lumière dorée apparut également auprès de Lucy.

" _Loki?_

 __ Je vais vous aider!_ "

Natsu, Happy et elle se regardèrent en souriant.

" _IKU ZE!_

 __ Aye!_

 __ Yosh!_

 __ Aye Sir!_ "

Sans plus de discours, ils s'élancèrent chacun de leur côté, suivant leur guide et remplirent leur mission au même moment.

Revenus au lac, ils se tapèrent dans les mains joyeusement en guise de félicitation.

" _Merci, mages._

 __ Ne t'en fais pas, on parlera aux villageois!_

 __ Je le sais_. répondit-il doucement. _Approche Lucy._ "

Elle s'exécuta, surprise.

" _Pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je vais te soigner._ "

Elle ne dit rien, comprenant où l'esprit voulait en venir.

Un filet d'eau s'échappa de l'apparition et entoura Lucy, qui flotta dans les airs. Le visage de la blonde s'apaisa, se détendit, comme chacun de ses muscles. Elle brillait, signe de l'action bienveillante de la magie sur elle Mais soudainement, la constellationniste grimaça, son corps se tendit et se courba plusieurs fois, et enfin de la poussière noire sortit de sa cage thoracique.

" _LUCY!_

 __ N'avancez pas,_ les calma Loki, _elle va bien..._ "

Lentement, son corps frêle regagna le sol et l'aura qui l'entourait disparut. Son genoux était guéris. Pourtant, elle portait un visage triste.

" _C'est toujours là,_ chuchota-t-elle, _n'est-ce pas?_

_ _Je n'ai pas réussis à l'enlever, seulement soigner les plaies existantes, tu souffriras moins... Pour le moment. Mais méfie-toi de ne pas te retrouver dans le même état._

 __ Je sais..._

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste?_ intervint alors Natsu.

 __ Lucy, tu es malade?_

 __ Non Happy, je ne suis pas malade, ne vous inquiétez pas..._ "

Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait plus avec ce genre de phrases bateaux. Natsu fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'il ne la croyait pas et lui reparlerait de tout ça bien assez vite.

" _Merci, esprit de la nature._

 __ Merci à vous, humains._ "

La forme aqueuse disparut dans le lac. Lucy remercia Loki qui fusilla Natsu du regard avant de rentrer dans son monde. Les trois compagnons rentrèrent sans embûche au village dans un silence de morts. Le chat s'inquiétait, le garçon ne comprenait rien, et la jeune fille tentait de trouver une histoire à leur raconter afin qu'il oublient tout ça.

La nuit était bien avancée, ils décidèrent de prendre du repos. Ils parleraient aux habitants au petit matin. Sur le chemin, Happy avait finis par s'endormir dans les bras de la constellationniste.

Elle le savait, il en profiterait.

Ils prirent de nouveau possession de la maisonnette qu'on leur avait prêtée. Elle déposa délicatement le chat sur le sofa alors que le dragon slayer la regardait faire.

" _Lucy, suis moi..._ "

Il partis sans un mot de plus dans la chambre, elle le suivit et ferma la porte.

Il était là, de dos, le souffle irrégulier et les poings serrés.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lucy?_

 __ Je t'assure, tout va b-_ "

Il se retourna visiblement énervé et s'approcha d'elle.

" _NAN! Tout le monde me dit de faire attention à toi en ce moment! Parfois tu t'écroules à cause d'une douleur bizarre! Tu t'éloignes de nous! Et le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute Lucy!_

 __Na-Natsu..._ "

Il demanda très sérieusement :

" _Lucy... Est-ce que... Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal?_ "

Malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle subissait et la réponse qu'elle voulait hurler, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis remarquant que cette petite douleur n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle avait enduré depuis plusieurs longues semaines, elle remercia encore une fois l'esprit, mentalement.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ces pensées et croisa le regard du garçon, inquiet et coupable.

Il attendait sa réponse, les dents serrées.

Elle céda plus ou moins.

" _Tu te souviens de cette mission il y a près de deux mois? Celle qui consistait à arrêter les mages d'une guilde noire?_

 __ Quel est le rapport?_

 __ On s'est battus chacun de notre côté après avoir été séparé... Et je me suis retrouvé contre cette femme se faisant passer pour une voyante. Ses sorts offensifs n'étaient pas très puissants et il m'a été facile de la battre... Mais avant que je ne gagne le combat, elle m'a jeté une malédiction._

 __ Une malédiction?_ dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

_ _Oui... Tant que je ne trouverai pas mon âme-sœur, je souffrirai de plus en plus..._

_ _Â_ _me-sœurs ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Pourquoi tu souffres? Et comment ça de plus en plus?_

_ _Les âmes-sœurs sont deux personnes qui se complètent, tant que je n'aurai pas la mienne, la malédiction continuera et..._

 __ ET QUOI?_

 __ Et un jour, mon cœur se déchirera pour de bon et j'en mourrai, Natsu..._

 __ ... Non... Je ne peux pas le croire..._

 __ ... Mais l'esprit de la nature m'a soi-_

 __ Je sais qu'il n'a pas pu l'enlever Lucy! J'ai entendus ce qu'il a dit! Comment peut-on trouver une âme-sœur?_

 __ On ne peut pas..._ détourna-t-elle le regard. _C'est le destin qui nous y guide... Probablement..._

 __ Probablement? Lucy, il faut qu'on la trouve!_

 __ Ça peut être n'importe qui dans le monde Natsu! Laisse tomber pour le moment... S'il te plait!_

 __ Ne compte pas sur moi pour abandonner Lucy!_

 __ Je veux profiter de la guilde le plus possible..._ " pleura-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas. Pourtant elle le savait, il ne la lâcherait pas. Mais elle s'était bien bien gardé de lui dire toute la vérité... Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était lui. Qu'il était son unique âme-sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, qu'il lui parlait, qu'il la touchait, la malédiction meurtrissait davantage son cœur. Elle en était incapable.

" _Je me sens vraiment fatiguée Natsu... Je voudrais juste dormir pour l'instant._

 __ Ok,_ soupira-t-il, _allons dormir..._

 __ S'il te plait, ne dis rien à personne..._

_ _Mais Lu-_

 __ Je t'en pris, je ne veux pas devenir pitoyable ou malade aux yeux de notre famille Natsu..._

 __ ... Compris._

Il remarqua enfin les quelques larmes qui avaient perlées le long de ses joues. Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, serrant sa tète blonde contre son torse. Les larmes coulèrent en rafale, elle ne pouvait plus les contenir. La faible douleur qui avait envahie sa poitrine lui rappelait que leurs âmes étaient bien liées et étonnamment la rassurait de ce fait.

" _Je te promet de ne jamais t'abandonner._ "

Elle releva le visage vers lui pour le remercier et se retrouva à quelques minuscules millimètres de sa peau irradiante. Un fin courant électrique passa entre leur deux peau respective. Il ne sembla pas surpris, ni même gêné, il restait impassible. Elle s'en vexa en son fort intérieur et la douce chaleur amère de son cœur se mua rapidement en une brûlure acide qu'elle dû refréner.

Elle détourna le visage.

" _M-Merci Natsu._ "

Ils se couchèrent de nouveau séparément, jusqu'à ce que le garçon récidive pendant la nuit et vint se coller à la blonde, grelottante. Il posa une main sur sa joue, avant de commencer à s'endormir.

" _Lucy..._ "

À suivre...


	8. Chapitre 7

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 7*_

* * *

Ils franchirent les portes de leur guilde adorée. L'ambiance était particulièrement festive à l'approche de la célébration. Pourtant, ils ne prirent pas le temps de se reposer de leur voyage ou de saluer leur camarades.

" _Lucy, Natsu, Happy! O_ _kaerinasai!_ "

Natsu, déterminé, avançait rapidement dans la grande pièce centrale, tirant Lucy par le poignet, suivit de près par Happy.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ demanda la maid.

_ _Oi l'allumette, c'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour?_ lança son rival.

_ _Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui Grey, c'est une urgence... Happy attend moi ici!_

 __ A... Aye Sir?_ "

Il avait décidé de l'emmener quelque part sans qu'elle ne puisse donner son avis. Une fois devant leur destination, Natsu ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied bien placé. L'occupant du bureau les attendait assis sur un meuble imposant.

" _Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?_

 __ Ce n'est pas moi, Lucy a quelque chose à vous dire!_ "

Un de ses sourcils s'arqua.

" _Ch-Chotto matte Natsu! Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire à personne!_

 __ Je ne dirai rien Lucy, mais le maître doit être au courant, il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose... Il faut que tu lui dises tout._ "

Elle hésita, passant son regard de son meilleur ami inquiet au maître suspicieux et vice-versa. Mais céda bien vite, encore.

" _Aye... Vas-y Natsu, je te rejoins._ "

Il sortit de la pièce en refermant derrière lui la porte et se dirigea vers le bar de la guilde, le regard sombre. Happy semblait en pleine conversation avec Lily et Sharuru, contant probablement le récit de leur dernière aventure. Grey vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" _Où est Lucy?_

 __ Avec le maître..._

 __ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?_

 __ Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire..._

 __ Sérieusement... C'est si grave que ça?_

 __ Ouaip. Et je ne peux rien y faire... Fais chier, c'est rageant!_

 __ Tsk, dans quoi vous avez encore été vous fourrer?_ "

La tête rose ne répondit pas, les yeux bloqués sur ses mains abîmées. Il devait trouver une solution, et le plus vite possible.

" _Grey, c'est quoi une âme-sœur?_ "

* * *

Elle lui avait tout dit.

De la mission qui l'avait conduit à cette situation à la résolution de leur dernière quête en passant par leur rencontre avec la voyageuse et l'esprit de la nature, et finalement la malédiction. Elle n'avait omis aucun détail.

Makarov, une main sous le menton semblait réfléchir, Lucy, désespérée, se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Avait-elle bien fait de lui raconter toute la vérité?

" _Et tu dis que cette... malédiction marche avec Natsu uniquement?_

 __ Aye..._

 __ Dans ce cas, comprends-tu tes sentiments?_

 __ Je n'en sais rien. Cela n'était pas pareil avant, je ne me posais pas de questions. Maintenant..._

 __ Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas tout dit?_

 __ Natsu n'y comprendrait rien! Et surtout, s'il me rejette, cette malédiction me tuera... Comme je vous l'ai dit, le sort réagit à ce qu'il se passe entre Natsu et moi... lorsqu'il est proche, lorsqu'il me parle... lorsqu'il me touche..._ "

Sa voix s'évanouit dans les airs, mais elle reprit les larmes aux yeux.

" _Si jamais je lui dit tout et qu'il ne répond pas à mes sentiments de manière claire et favorable, la femme me l'a dit, je mourrai immédiatement!_ "

Elle baissa la tête, autorisant encore quelques larmes à dévaler ses joues pour atterrir sur ses chaussures et le tapis. Après avoir repris sa réflexion quelques longues minutes, Makarov s'adressa de nouveau à la jeune fille.

" _Lucy, je vais faire des recherches et demander à Polyussica ce qu'elle en sait._

 __ Merci-_

 __ Mais en attendant... Ne sous estime pas Natsu et ses sentiments._ "

Elle resta sous le choc.

Ne pas sous estimer les sentiments de Natsu? Oui, ils sont d'une rare puissance et lui donnent même accès à une incroyable magie... Mais il ne lui a jamais démontré une affection plus forte que celle qu'il porte aux autres membres.

Non, elle ne voulait plus souffrir avant de savoir quoi faire pour se débarrasser du sortilège.

Elle sortit du bureau en remerciant le maître et entreprit de sortir de la guilde, mais à peine arrivée dans la pièce principale, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et une boule de poil fonça dans sa poitrine.

" _LUCYYYYY! Pourquoi tu es allé voir le maître? Tu malade? Hein? Hein? Je te donne mon poisson si ça peut t'aider!_

 __ Euh... Non Happy tout va bien, je racontais notre quête au maître, c'est tout!_ "

Un soupir de soulagement retentit alors dans le bâtiment et leur auteurs retournèrent à leur occupation. Il s'étaient tous inquiétés. Bien que touchée par leur protection à tous, elle se remit en route vers la porte en déposant Happy près de son "père" bien silencieux. Grey assis là, la fixa puis détourna le regard les joues rouges. Elle n'y prêta pas attention.

La barmaid attitrée du lieu revint à ce moment de la réserve avec un tonneau d'alcool et remarqua la blonde.

" _Oh, tu pars déjà Lucy?_ "

Elle aurait préféré s'éclipser discrètement sans aucune question, mais l'intervention de la mage de rang S n'échappa pas à une certaine personne.

" _Lucy! Tu ne restes pas?_ "

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle ne voulait pas que la douleur s'installe comme la fois précédente. Pourtant, elle aurait adoré passer son après-midi à discuter avec ses amis, écouter le récit de leur dernières aventures et rester auprès de Lui.

Elle serra les dents sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

" _Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me reposer. On se voit demain!_ "

Et elle partit en courant.

* * *

La clef tourna dans la serrure, elle se déchaussa en entrant chez elle, s'étala dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Comment allait-elle survivre en s'éloignant de Natsu? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera pour la malédiction si elle cessait de le voir? Et surtout, comment allait-il réagir? Car elle le savait, il ne la laisserait pas déserter l'équipe comme ça.

La récompense de leur dernière quête était amplement suffisante pour payer plusieurs mois de loyer, elle n'aurait donc pas besoin de se risquer à faire des missions seule avant un moment. De toute façon, il l'en aurait empêché. Ses yeux se fermaient presque d'eux même, elle était aussi fatiguée physiquement que mentalement.

La blonde se leva nonchalamment et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en se déshabillant, lasse. L'eau coula dans la baignoire, les bulles de savon se formèrent rapipdement. L'épaisse vapeur qui s'échappait du bain brûlant lui faisait terriblement de bien. Elle y plongea rapidement un pied puis l'autre avant de s'y asseoir puis de s'y allonger. Cela lui rappelait lorsqu'Il la prenait dans ses bras. Ne s'autorisant plus aucune pensée, sa tête se vida, accordant un peu de répit à son cœur ravagé. Se laissant ainsi aller à l'abandon de soit, elle commença à s'endormir, lentement.

 _Clic_

Un petit bruit presque inaudible la sortit de son engourdissement. Il y avait quelqu'un.

Se relevant d'abord légèrement, elle entreprit de sortir de la baignoire mais une voix la stoppa net.

" _Oi Lucy! T'es dans la salle de bain? Je rentre!_ "

Il était là.

" _Nan, ne rentre-_ "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrit, ne lui laissant que le choix de sa cacher dans l'eau savonneuse.

" _-PAAAAS!_

 __ Chouette, tu prend un bain_ , s'exclama la tête rose.

_ _HEIN? SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!_

_ _Hein?! Mais je veux en profiter aussi!_ dit-il en se déshabillant.

Elle attrapa ses genoux et se replia le plus fort qu'elle le put en espérant calmer son cœur qui commençait à s'affoler. Il ne plaisantait pas, il enleva bientôt son dernier vêtement. Elle détourna les yeux. Il sauta dans l'eau.

Assis en face d'elle, il prit la même position et lui sourit... différemment qu'à l'accoutumée.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Natsu?_ "

Elle n'avait même plus la force d'hurler.

" _Pourquoi? Tu es gênée Lucy?_ "

Elle resta sans voix, bien sûr parce qu'il semblait encore plus idiot que d'habitude... mais surtout parce qu'il avait l'air aussi, si ce n'est plus, gêné qu'elle.

Son sourire et son rire étaient timides, moins spontanés, tandis que ses pommettes prenaient la même couleur que celles de la jeune fille.

" _Tu peux te tourner si ça te dérange._

 __ Je..._ "

Elle se retourna, une main sur la poitrine comme pour calmer son rythme cardiaque et l'amertume de la déchirure dont les points de sutures commençaient à craquer.

Son dos lisse, ses omoplates saillantes, ses épaules rondes, son cou fin, et ses cheveux blonds soyeux s'offraient à lui. Il eu une envie incroyable de la serrer contre lui mais la réprima aussi fort qu'il le put.

Sa main brûlante effleura le dos de se coéquipière qui sursauta dans un gémissement étrange. Incapable de dire si elle ressentait une violente douleur ou un grand plaisir à ce moment précis.

" _Comment va ton coeur?_

 __ Bi-Bien!_

 __ ... Je sais que c'est faux, Lucy._

 __ Tais-toi._

Le mélange des sentiments et la torture que son cœur subissait embrouillèrent la jeune mage. Quelque chose de nouveau bouillonna dans ses veines, de la rancune.

" _Mais Lu-_

 __ TAIS TOI, TAIS TOI, TAIS TOI!_ "

Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa la serviette la plus proche et s'enveloppa dedans en un éclair.

" _Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bain? Depuis quand tu t'incrustes dans mon bain, dans mon lit ou juste dans ma vie? Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te le ferrai savoir!_ "

Elle sortit furibonde, il la suivit.

" _Lu-_

 __ ET VA T'HABILLER!_ "

Tapant du pied sur son parquet, la constellationniste l'attendait. Elle n'en avait pas finis avec lui, loin de là. Sur le coup de la colère, elle pensait même le blesser volontairement, afin qu'il ressente enfin la même peine. Peine qui parcourait ses veines et son esprit.

Lorsqu'il revint vêtus, le tableau avait changé. Il resta horrifié pendant quelques longues secondes, avant d'intégrer totalement la scène choquante qui se trouvait devant son regard.

Elle était là, haletante, secouée de spasmes réguliers, la peau encore couverte d'un léger voile d'eau, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux serrés, les mains contre sa poitrine, sur le sol de sa chambre.

" _LUCY!_ paniqua-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

_ _Il-Il faut que tu partes..._

 __ Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça!_ "

" _Dégage..._ "

Prononcée dans un souffle, ce simple mot eu un effet dévastateur sur le garçon. Ses pieds ne bougèrent pourtant pas.

" _Je- Je t'ai dit dégage... J'ai pas besoin de toi, tu ne m'aides pas... C'est pire à cause de toi! DEGAGE JE TE DIS!_ "

Il sauta à la fenêtre restée ouverte.

" _Crie et j'accourrai._ "

Et disparut dans la nuit.

" _.. Qu'est-ce que... j'ai dit?_ "

Bientôt, les larmes arrivèrent, salées. La douleur de son cœur migra et vint se loger das son crâne prêt à imploser.

À suivre...


	9. Chapitre 8

Note : Puis-je vous avouer que j'adore faire souffrir les personnages que j'utilise dans mes écrits? Et ce n'est pas finis! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 8*_

Le jour suivant, les retours de mission allaient bon train. Les mages commençaient à fêter en avance la cérémonie de la fleur céleste. L'ambiance était joyeuse et bagarreuse comme à l'habitude, pourtant un des membres mangeait en ignorant cette agitation, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

" _Natsu, pourquoi Lucy n'est pas encore là_?

_ _Je ne sais pas Happy... Elle m'a mis dehors hier._

 __ Ca ne change pas beaucoup!_

 __ Nan... C'était différent cette fois, on aurait dit qu'elle me détestait._

 __ Hein?! Impossible!_

 __ ... Il y a quelque chose de bizarre._

 __ Natsu... Lucy est vraiment malade alors?_

 __ C'est pas ça Happy! Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire!_

 __ ... Même pas à moi?_ miaula-t-il tristement.

 __ ... Gome._ "

Le petit croqua dans sa brochette de poisson.

" _Je dois y aller._

 __ Attend ce soir Natsu!_

 __ Hé? Pourquoi?_

 __ C'est plus rrrrrromantique!_

 __ Tsk..._ " grogna le mage en cachant son visage.

Il attendit donc la nuit tombée avant de se rendre chez la blonde qui ne s'était pas montrée de la journée. Après avoir escaladé la façade jusqu'à sa fenêtre, il la découvrit verrouillée. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Grommelant et vexé, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et grimpa les escaliers.

Il sonna.

Pas de réponse, peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas entendu.

Il toqua.

Toujours rien.

Il toqua plus fort!

La porte s'entrouvrit et il aperçut un regard rouge et fatigué.

" _Lucy! Est-ce que-_

 __ Désolé Natsu, mais ce n'est pas le moment la..._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Laisse moi rentrer._

 __ Non. Je préfère être seule... s'il te plaît._ "

Cela sonnait comme une supplication, mais il ne céda pas.

" _Allez Lucy, je vais te remonter le moral! Tu nous as manqué aujourd'hui à la guilde!_

 __ Je ne peux pas... Natsu, laisse moi tranquille._ "

Et la porte claqua.

Il l'entendit glisser le long de la porte et se mettre à pleurer.

" _Lucy..._ "

Après un long moment passé assis au pied de la porte à surveiller la constellationniste, il décida de rentrer après l'avoir l'entendu s'allonger dans son lit puis s'endormir. Lui en voulait-elle à ce point? Pourquoi? Le bain dans lequel il s'était volontairement immiscé? Et dire qu'il n'avait fait que suivre un conseil d'ami. Peut-être qu'elle souffrait trop, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit ainsi... Non, les constantes vitales que son ouïe avait perçus depuis le pallier n'étaient pas alarmantes. Ces questions le taraudaient sur le chemin du retour alors que ces épaules lui semblaient si lourdes. Il avait envie de tout dire à Happy, à Grey, Erza, Levy, Mira, Wendy et tout les autres qui s'inquiétaient de plus en plus.

" _Tsk... Je voulais aller au festival avec elle._ "

La nuit l'enveloppa bientôt tandis qu'il quittait les rues éclairées pour retrouver son foyer.

Le lendemain, ce ne fut pas Erza qui stoppa la baston matinale des mages de feu et de glace, mais l'entrée dans la pièce d'une constellationniste.

" _Oyaho Lucy!_ " l'accueillit Mirajane.

Une tête rose toute souriante se jeta sur l'arrivante.

" _Lucy! Tu vas mieux? Tu veux partir en mission?_ "

Elle ne le regarda pas.

"' _Hayo mina_."

Elle le dépassa et continua sa route vers une table où se trouvaient ses amies Wendy, Levy et Sharuru.

" _Ano... Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy?_ " demanda timidement la dragon slayer.

La concernée se força à sourire.

" _Non, tout va très bien!_ "

Elle prit place avec elles et détourna rapidement la conversation.

Grey s'approcha de Natsu et posa une main sur épaule.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour qu'elle t'ignore totalement?_ "

Paralysé, il ne répondit pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'accourrait pas vers lui en arrivant depuis son entrée dans la guilde. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il la connaissait et ce malgré toutes les bourdes qu'il avait pu commettre. Il se sentit tellement démunis et impuissant que ses poings se serrèrent de rage tandis qu'il envoyait un grand coup de pied dans une table, la brisant en deux. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, sauf un.

Toute la journée, les membres assistèrent à d'étranges scènes entres les deux mages. Natsu surveillait Lucy et tentait des approches plus ou moins directes pour entrer en communication avec elle. Approches auxquelles la blonde ne répondait généralement pas. Happy quand à lui avait bien essayé de comprendre, il avait été faire son adorable boule de poil auprès d'elle pour obtenir des informations mais n'avait obtenus que des réponses vagues.

" _Non, tout va bien Happy!_ "

" _Ne t'inquiètes pas!_ "

" _Ce n'est rien!_ "

Cela ne pouvait rien dire de bon.

L'après midi passa plus vite pour certains que pour d'autres. Un garçon broyait du noir seul dans un coin en observant de loin la responsable de son humeur. Cette dernière riait faussement, un air triste plaqué sur la visage. Malgré toutes les fois où elle l'avait repoussé ou ignoré, il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Le soir, il la suivit lorsqu'elle quitta les lieux. A seulement quelques mètres, il marchait derrière elle, sans se faire particulièrement discret. Elle avait eu beau accélérer le pas, il était toujours là. Sans un mot, elle entra dans son appartement et verrouilla la porte, laissant le jeune homme à l'extérieur. Il s'essaya contre le mur adjacent à l'entrée et surveilla, comme la veille.

Parfois, sa langue se déliait d'elle-même.

" _Pourquoi Lucy?_ "

" _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Lucy?_ "

" _J'ai besoin que tu me parles..._ "

Et comme la veille, il l'entendit pleurer silencieusement, assise dos à sa porte.

" _Je ne vais pas supporter ça bien longtemps... Quoi qui te fasse pleurer, je peux le supprimer Lucy!_ "

Une phrase pourtant la plus faible qui soit frappa la tête rose de plein fouet.

" _Je ne veux pas que tu te supprimes Natsu..._ "

" _QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE LUCY?_ "

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, ses sanglots doublant d'intensité.

" _Dis moi ce que je dois faire..._ "

* * *

Une demie-journée plus tard, les membres arrivaient un à un dans la bâtisse. Un jeune mage de feu suivit d'un chat volant entrèrent eux aussi en trombe cherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

" _Oi Mira! Lucy n'est pas encore là?_

 __ Salut les garçons! Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vus ce matin, elle ne devrait pas tarder._

 __ Je veux voir voir Lucy, elle me manque!_

 __ A moi aussi Happy._ "

Mais ils eurent beau patienter plusieurs heures durant, la blonde ne daigna pas se présenter. Ils s'inquiétaient.

" _Natsu, on devrait aller voir._

 __ Aye, t'as raison! Iku ze Hapy!_ "

Se précipitant le long du canal, les deux amis gravirent les escaliers à toute vitesse et toquèrent bruyamment.

" _OI LUCY!_ "

" _Est-ce que ça va?_ "

" _Ne cris pas comme ça... Et pars s'il te plaît._ dit-elle au travers du bois la porte.

_ _Mais Lucy, on s'inquiète pour toi!_ " s'écria le chat.

_ _Ha-Happy, tu es là... Désolé..._

 __ Tu es encore malade?_

 __ Euh oui, j'ai du attraper un gros rhume alors il ne faut pas que vous entriez._

 __ Mais Natsu peut te réchauffer et moi je te ferai la cuisine!_

 __ Je... Non Happy, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vous verrai plus tard à la guilde._ "

Le jeune homme détourna la regard emplis de peine de la porte et commença à partir.

" _Guéris vite Lucy, on a besoin de toi. Tu viens Happy?_

 __ ... Je vais rester ici Natsu!_

 __ Hein pourquoi?_

 __ Parce que je veux parler à Lucy!_

 __ ... Compris, je retourne à la guilde, à toute à l'heure._

 __ Aye Sir!_

Un moment passa avant que ne s'entrouvre la porte.

" _Il est partis?_

 __ Ouep'!_

 __ Entre..._ "

Piochant dans une réserve au nom du petit, elle lui offrit un poisson et alla s'asseoir sur son lit en soupirant.

" _Luchy, tu n'as pas de rhume en fait?_

 __ Non Happy, je ne suis pas vraiment malade._

 __ Alors pourquoi tu ne t'approches plus de nous?_

 __ C'est compliqué..._

 __ Natchu, t'as briché le coeur?_

 __ Euh je..._

 __ Je le chavait, ch'est l'amourrrrr!_

 __ .. Si seulement, tu pouvais avoir tord pour cette fois._

 __ Tu l'aimes?_

 __ Oui Happy, et ça me tue._

Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, lâchant son en-cas sous le choc, il sauta sur les genoux de la blonde.

" _S'il te plaît, raconte moi tout Lucy!_

 __ D'accord..."_

Elle lui apprit toute l'histoire en passant par la malédiction puis ses douleurs à cause du comportement d'un certain coéquipier sans gène, et aussi les conséquences qui l'attendaient. Happy en resta bouche bée.

" _Maintenant, tu sais tout... Désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit..._

 __ Natsu est ton âme-soeur? Je le savais depuis le début!_

 __ Aye aye... Je me retrouve coincée et j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il se passer. Même sans avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, la douleur est beaucoup remontée ses derniers jours._

 __ Mais alors, est-ce que ce n'est pas pire lorsque tu es loin de lui?_ "

Elle écarquilla les yeux. En effet, l'intensité de sa peine, malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en protéger, avait augmentée en flèche. Elle pensait tous les jours à lui et il venait la voir le soir afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle se morfondait de son côté et tentait de restreindre ses sentiments le plus possible. Elle s'était imaginé endiguer le mauvais sort en s'éloignant de son âme-sœur, mais celui-ci perdurerait toujours.

" _La douleur monte peut-être vite, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de mourir à chaque fois qu'il me parle au moins. Je m'y habitue progressivement alors que les actions de Natsu sont totalement imprévisibles_! se défendit-elle.

_ _Tu dois lui laisser une chance Lucy! La seule manière de te sauver c'est qu'il comprenne et partage tes sentiments n'est-ce pas?_

 __ Oui... Mais Natsu n'y comprend rien.._

 __ Lucy, Natsu ne comprend peut-être pas les choses de l'amour mais il a confiance en ses sentiments, il ne te rejetterait jamais! Fais lui confiance!_ "

"Ne sous estime pas Natsu et ses sentiments" repensa-t-elle.

" _Je vais y penser Happy!_

 __ Courage Lucy!_ "

* * *

A perdre haleine, il volait dans les rues de Magnolia. Il devait se dépêcher, il avait quelque chose de très important à dévoiler, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Puisant dans sa magie sans réserve, il zigzaguait agilement, entre les habitations et les passants, cherchant à atteindre au plus vite sa guilde et son ami.

"Naaaaaatsuuuuuuu! l'interpella-t-il après avoir franchis l'entrée massive de la structure.

_ Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Happy?

* * *

"Dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur" l'avait sermonné la boule de poil.

Oui Natsu en avait gros sur le cœur après avoir découvert que Lucy ne souffrirait plus et ne survivrait qu'en trouvant un soit disant âme sœur. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui allait s'immiscer dans leur équipe, si toutefois Lucy ne partait pas avec lui. Il ne voulait pas de cela, il aurait frappé n'importe qui voulant l'éloigner de lui. Et récemment c'est lui qu'il voulait fracasser de ses poings ardents, car cette sensation froide ne désamplifiait pas. Il se sentait responsable de son état, de sa douleur, de leur éloignement soudain. Le crépuscule s'installait déjà dans le ciel, l'après midi était passé si rapidement.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il ne prit le temps de s'arrêter que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Reprenant son souffle, les dernières phrases d'Happy lui revinrent en tête.

" _Elle a besoin de toi, tu dois rester auprès d'elle le plus possible! Et... Il faut que tu l'aimes!_ insistait-il le regard lourd de sens.

_ _Hein? Je le fais!_

 __ Aime la vraiment, comme ton instinct te dit de le faire!_ "

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés aux sol, à la fois choqué et confus.

" _Malgré ce qu'elle a dit, tu es le seul à pouvoir la protéger, j'en suis sûr!_ "

Comme son instinct le lui disait? Ça, il savait faire.

" _LUCY!_ "

Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol du petit appartement.

" _Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je dois absolument te parler! Ouvre moi!_ "

Cette fois-ci, seul le silence lui répondit en lui soufflant les signes vitaux en panique, de l'autre côté de la porte.

" _Lucy, c'est vraiment important! Je... Je veux m'excuser!_ "

Il sentit son propre cœur émettre ce qu'il jugea comme un drôle de son, et sa respiration s'accéléra.

" _Pardonne moi d'être, hum.. Indécent! Je te jure que venir dans ton bain n'était pas mon idée! J'ai demandé à Grey ce qu'était une âme sœur mais il ne savait pas trop non plus... Il m'a dit que les âmes-sœurs dormaient ensemble, qu'ils mangeait ensemble et se baignaient ensemble parce que le plus important, c'est qu'ils restent l'un avec l'autre! Et je veux rester avec toi Lucy! Alors, je... Lucy, je peux devenir ton âme-sœur!_ "

Il perçut encore quelques bruits de l'autre côté.

" _Je vais te sauver! Tu n'auras plus mal je te le promet! Laisse moi t'aider s'il te plait!_ "

Son poing s'abattit sur la porte.

" _S'il te plait..._ "

Sa main bougea, tout son corps suivit le mouvement. La porte s'était entrouverte. Il vit dans l'entrebâillement les yeux irrités de sa meilleure amie et son faible sourire. Il fondit sur elle, et l'étreignit, luttant contre sa propre force surhumaine. Elle ne se débattait pas, le visage contre son torse, humant son parfum épicé.

Après un moment dans cette position, le garçon se décolla d'elle, l'attrapant par les épaules. Il affichait désormais une expression plus que sérieuse et avait approché son visage au plus près.

" _Lucy, comment on fait ça?_ "

Son cœur martelant violemment sa poitrine, elle se ressaisit et se dégagea de sa prise, un peu précipitamment, les joues rouges.

" _Ç-Ça ?_

 __ Devenir âme-sœur!_ "

Elle crut son cœur s'ouvrir, mais pas de l'horrible manière dont elle avait maintenant l'habitude. Non, son cœur s'ouvrit de bonheur et un liquide tiède et doux en sortit, prenant la direction de ses artères, parcourant le moindre de ses vaisseaux, traversant la moindre parcelle de son corps, et remontant vivement dans ses veines.

Elle sentit la malédiction qu'elle portait au plus profond d'elle s'alléger. L'avait-elle vaincu?

La blonde sourit devant le regard incompréhensif du garçon. Il lui prit alors la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Elle resserra cette étreinte.

" _Je ne sais pas Natsu.._." murmura-t-elle.

Il réfléchit.

" _Je veux t'inviter au festival de ce soir!_ "

Surprise, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et son sourire apparut, magnifique. Devant elle, le visage de Natsu s'illumina encore davantage, et son sourire apparut, rayonnant.

" _Alors on se retrouve ce soir devant la fontaine au centre de Magnolia à 20h! D'acc?_

 __ Ok._ "

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

La tête rose partit en courant, par la porte cette fois.

À suivre...


	10. Chapitre 9

Ce chapitre est tout minuscule (vous êtes prévenus!) pour la simple raison que j'écris sur papier et marque des pauses en fonction du feeling et non du nombre de pages ou mots, mes chapitres ont donc tous une taille différente ^^ Mais tant pis!

Merci pour les reviews, c'est très agréable de lire des retours 3

*Chapitre édité, je n'ai pas réécris toutes mes réponses aux reviews gomene*

* * *

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 9*_

Dans sa chambre faiblement éclairée, elle se préparait. Un magnifique yukata tombait sur son corps féminin avec grâce et son rouge lui allait si bien qu'elle se regardait dans une miroir encore une fois.

Natsu allait-il aimer cette couleur? Elle était pleine d'espoir. Son esprit vagabonda en s'imaginant Leur soirée. Elle devrait tout lui dire cette fois. Serait-il furieux qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit avant? Comprendrait-il? La rejetterait-il?

A ces pensées, elle sentit son cœur s'alourdir brusquement.

Non, pas encore, elle n'avait pas vaincus la malédiction. Ce soir, oui, elle lui dirait tout, elle avait un bon présentiment. Natsu l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait entrelacé ses doigts au siens, il avait essayé de la sauver, ce qu"il réussirait à faire s'il pouvait l'aimer.

Elle jeta un œil à son horloge, attrapa son petit sac de soie et sortit. Ayant pris de l'avance, la blonde s'autorisa à flâner dans les rues animées. Et pourtant, ses pieds avançaient au plus vite malgré elle.

Il lui manquait.

Elle arriva au cœur de Magnolia où trônait une grande fontaine, leur point de rendez vous. Évidemment, elle devrait attendre, la constellationniste avait une demie heure pour penser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle aurait pu se sentir gênée devant son premier rendez vous galant mais il restait Natsu, son meilleur ami, son protecteur. Soupirant en espérant relâcher la pression, son souffle chaud rencontra l'air ambiant en une petite fumée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait particulièrement froid pour la saison du renouveau. La blonde rêvassant seule, sourit à l'idée qu'il la réchaufferait rien qu'avec sa présence. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle, s'immisçant régulièrement dans son lit, le jeune homme avait de nombreuses fois arrêté ses tremblements nocturnes.

DONG

C'était l'heure, il n'était pas là.

Elle sourit de plus belle, c'était à prévoir. Confiante, elle leva son regard de ses mains jouant l'une avec l'autre, vers le ciel étoilé. Cette nuit était magnifique. Elle attendit.

20h30

Une demie heure ne pouvait même pas être considéré comme du retard si on parlait bien de la tête rose se rassura Lucy, anxieuse. Elle attendit.

21h00

Bougeant ses orteils gelés, préoccupée, Lucy luttait contre la température déclinante. Il lui manquait. Elle attendit.

21h30

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Lucy étouffait ses angoisses, le muscle le plus puissant de son corps secoué par un séisme incontrôlable, et soumis à un écartèlement brutal. Elle attendit.

22h00

* * *

La jeune fille assise au bord de la fontaine se leva, le visage sombre, les yeux humides, les doigts bleutés, tremblante. Elle partit.

Un garçon courrait dans les rues de Magnolia à bout de souffle. Son visage rouge de fatigue portait les traces de quelques coups et ses mains égratignées semblaient avoir été pansées en urgence.

Visiblement, il cherchait quelqu'un. S'éloignant des rues les plus actives, un tissu rouge attira son attention vers la route du canal de Magnolia.

" _Lucy_ " cria-t-il.

L'individu ainsi hélé ne se retourna pas, continuant sa route d'un pas rapide. Il avait pourtant capté son odeur. Il courra dans sa direction et attrapa l'épaule de la jeune femme.

" _Lucy, enfin je t'ai-_ "

Il s'arrêta net en remarquant les larmes dans ses yeux et les gouttes de sang au coin de sa bouche. Le souvenir infect d'une précédente soirée lui revint en mémoire avec l'impact d'un boulet de canon, le faisant chanceler.

Elle, ne regardant que le néant de son regard vide et terne, se dégagea froidement et reprit sa route. Il suivit.

" _Lucy, tu es blessée?_ "

Elle avançait sans un mot.

" _Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_ "

Tout redevenait comme quelques heures auparavant.

" _Qui a osé te faire ça?!_ " demanda-t-il plus fort.

Elle s'arrêta.

"...

_ _Dis le moi!_

 __ C'est toi. C'est toi Natsu qui me fait tout ça._ "

Il aurait imaginé sa voix tremblante et embuée de larmes audibles, alors la voix posée, morne et dénuée de vie qu'elle de la jeune fille habituellement si vivante, le troubla.

Commençant à reprendre sa route, elle l'entendit encore une fois.

" _A-Attend Lucy, désolé!_ "

Leur peaux se frôlèrent en une infime décharge électrique lorsqu'il tenta d'attraper son frêle poignet. Elle l'esquiva.

" _Je ne veux plus te voir. Ne t'approche plus de moi, plus jamais_." prononça-t-elle d'une voix neutre avant de repartir en direction de son logement.

Et il était là, planté au milieu du chemin.

À suivre...


	11. Chapitre 10

/!\ Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, j'atteins avec lui le paroxysme de la violence de cette fanfiction, je ne conseille pas sa lecture aux personnes sensibles (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir), et je vous annonce que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cet écrit ^^

Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews 3

* * *

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 10*_

Chez elle, tout était calme. Le contraste avec ce que subissait son corps ne rendait son tourment que plus percevable. Elle sortait de son bain à l'eau rouge. Ça allait mieux. Elle aurait pu tout détruire ou hurler pour exprimer la torture qui s'était emparée d'elle mais n'en avait rien fait. Le liquide était tombé, glissant sur son bras rigide. Mince, le parquet. Elle posa l'arme dans sa cuisine et entreprit de se panser. Malgré la difficulté de réussir avec son seul bras valide, le résultat lui sembla satisfaisant. Malheureusement, ses plaies béantes tâchèrent aussitôt le tissu. Qu'importe, cela épongera le plus gros.

Elle commençait seulement à reprendre toute sa tête. Le brouillard dans son esprit s'était quelque peu dissipé. La douleur de son membre engourdit s'adoucissait progressivement. La souffrance causée par la malédiction, elle, avait dépassée tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Mais Lucy ne s'était pas avouée vaincue. Non, elle s'était battue de toutes ses forces pour la repousser, l'isoler quelque part au fond d'elle même, la scellant provisoirement avec une grosse quantité de sang, et une puissante peine physique.

C'était une première pour elle. S'infliger cela n'avait pas réellement suffit pour oublier entièrement, mais le moindre soulagement était le bienvenue. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. Pourtant, elle ne se serait jamais crus capable d'une telle sauvagerie.

En admirant les dégâts de son accès de violence sanguinolente dans le miroir, elle aperçut une nouvelle facette d'elle-même. Les cheveux emmêlés, l'eau perlant leur pointes, les traits tirés, les joues creuses, les cernes apparentes, presque bleues. Lucy, une humaine luttant pour sa survie à tout moyen, s'étant entaillée pour se protéger. Comme un renard coupant sa propre queue à l'aide de ses dents pour échapper au piège du chasseur. Sauf qu'à ce moment, le trappeur était aussi en elle. Elle rassemblait à elle seule, le prédateur et la proie.

La blonde soupira en vidant la baignoire et essuyant les traces colorées présente un peu partout. Maintenant, elle avait froid. Trop froid.

Sa commode s'ouvrit, elle en inspecta le contenus avant d'être dérangée.

TOC TOC TOC

Elle aurait préféré ne voir personne ce soir, qu'importe que ses amies soient venue la chercher, elle les renverrait. Enfilant son peignoir, elle s'avança nonchalamment jusqu'à sa porte.

" _Oiiiiiiiii Lucyyyyy! Il faut qu'on parle! Ouuuuvre!_ "

Elle recula de quelques pas. Non, pas lui. Si elle le voyait, la douleur allait revenir! Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle n'aurait pas la force de trancher sa chair encore plus intensément ce soir. Il ne fallait pas...

" _Je sais que tu es là! Ouuuuuuuvre... Ou bien je démolis la porte, j'te préviens._ "

Sa voix sonnait différemment, il le ferait!

Elle entrouvrit tout juste la porte.

" _Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te parler, va-t-en._ " dit-elle faiblement.

Il ne sembla pas avoir l'intention de lui obéir cette fois.

" _Naaaan,_ dit-il, _je vais rester ici et on va discuter Lucy..._ "

Elle aperçu la bouteille qu'il tenait fermement d'une main.

" _Tu-Tu as bus?_ " osa-t-elle demander.

Cela sembla l'énerver, il poussa fort la porte, ainsi que son amie au passage et entra.

" _H-Hey! Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer!_

 __J'en ai pas besoin!_ " répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il claqua la porte qu'un coup de pied et fit quelques pas vers la jeune fille tremblotante. Elle recula.

" _Je suis désolé Lucy, j'ai eu quelques retardements... Mais maintenant c'est bon!_ "

Il lui offrit sa main en souriant mais elle recula encore. Laissant retomber son bras sur le côté de son corps, son regard se voila.

" _Depuis quand tu m'évites quand ça te chante... Depuis quand je ne peux plus t'approcher comme je le veux?_ "

Tout ce qu'elle faisait était s'éloigner de lui. Réprimant ce qui commençait à l'envahir.

" _Arrête de t'éloigner de moi, ça m'énerve... TU peux pas savoir à quel point!_ "

Il fondit sur elle, attrapa son poignet et la projeta négligemment sur la porte avant d'abattre sa main à côté du visage choqué de la blonde.

" _QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND LUCY?_ "

Elle balbutia, essayant d'articuler difficilement.

" _Na-Natsu, arrête... Je t'en prie.._.

_ _Pourquoi?_ rajouta-t-il sans l'écouter. _Pourquoi tu me fais ça? HEIN?_

 __..._

_ _REPOND MOI!_ "

Elle était là, le dos au mur, paralysée par la peur, sentiment provoqué par un homme qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité... Un homme qui avait promis de la protéger aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Elle était là, tétanisée, haletante, les yeux écarquillés de douleur à chercher les mots qu'elle n'avait pas mais qui l'auraient sauvés de cette situation.

Lucy Heartfillia était dans une dangereuse impasse...

" _J'en ai marre de ce jeu Lucy... On-On est partenaires, n'est-ce pas?_ "

Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. La ficelle de son peignoir se desserra et ce dernier s'ouvrit, découvrant le centre de sa poitrine, son nombril et sa culotte, seul sous-vêtement qu'elle portait.

Rouge et gênée, elle s'accroupit pour se cacher et se protéger, les larmes parcourant ses joues, son menton et tout son corps jusqu'à atterrir sur les pieds du jeune homme. Son cœur se déchirait en plusieurs morceaux, la fin approchait.

" _A l'aide, quelqu'un..._ "

Il s'accroupit lui aussi.

" _Personne ne viendra Lucy, c'est entre toi et moi!_ "

Il regarda autour de lui, et la tira par l'un de ses poignets l'obligeant à le suivre.

" _On va sur ton lit, ça sera plus confortable._ " dit-il en souriant.

Elle ne pouvait ni répliquer ni bouger selon sa propre volonté. Dans sa poitrine, des morceaux lui étaient enlevés, d'autres se désagrégeaient en miettes et semblait vouloir envahir ses poumons et sa gorge. Ses forces auraient bientôt finis d'évacuer son corps. Elle se transformait en une poupée humaine.

Il posa son sake sur la table basse et fit asseoir Lucy sur le lit, se plaçant derrière elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

" _Lucy_ , lui murmura-t-il l'haleine chargée d'alcool, _tu dois rester auprès de moi, je ne veux pas que tu trouves ton âme-sœur._ "

Malgré son état presque végétatif, cette phrase la secoua et caressa son cœur tendrement. Mais un frisson vint la réveiller quand son peignoir tomba de ses épaules, et soudainement une grande chaleur embrasa son cou. Il l'embrassait, délicatement bien qu'ivre. Il retraçait ses lignes avec son nez et lui brûlait la peau avec sa langue. Tout se retrouvait sans dessus-dessous à l'intérieur d'elle. Son cœur semblait plus sauf que jamais, d'étranges sensations lui arrivaient par tous ses sens, son esprit bouillonnait et pourtant, elle se sentait incapable du moindre mouvement. Était-ce cela la mort? Cela n'est pas aussi douloureux que je l'aurais imaginé pensa-t-elle.

Il parcourut encore et encore sa nuque, lui arrachant finalement un infime gémissement qui sembla lui plaire.

" _Lucy..._ Susurra-t-il encore une fois à son oreille. _On m'a dit autre chose au sujet des âmes-sœurs._ "

Tous les muscles de la jeune fille se raidirent.

Elle sentit les mains du garçon s'emparer de son corps, caressant ses formes ici et la, lentement, du bout des doigts.

" _Je sais que je peux te sauver._ "

Elle comprenait déjà ses intentions mais pas la situation, ne voyant que les faits comme une simple spectatrice de sa chute. Pourtant, elle devait se réveiller car il l'avait mis debout afin de faire tomber son peignoir.

Elle voulut secouer la tête, se concentra le plus qu'elle put pour y arriver, et se mit à frapper le plus fort qu'elle pus dans son bras amorphe, et plus précisément sur le bandage provisoire. La violente douleur la gifla sauvagement. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait! Cette peine que tout son corps encourrait en tremblant la sortait de sa torpeur et remplaçait celle de son cœur, celle qui l'avait entraînée au fond d'un gouffre, qui avait lentement essayé de la noyer dans son sommeil. Cette torture était peut-être en train de lui sauver la vie.

Elle regarda vers lui en grimaçant, il la fixait les yeux ronds. Elle sauta du lit profitant que ses forces lui soient quelque peu revenues.

Mais tremblante, blessée, dénudée, elle avait peur, face à lui, et ne savait déjà plus quoi faire, comment s'en sortir.

Lui n'avait pas compris qu'elle était blessée, qu'elle s'était fait mal volontairement pour rediriger la douleur, il était saoul et ne voyait qu'une chose. Il fit le premier pas, alors qu'elle recula en attrapant une serviette qui traînait la.

" _Lucy, ne t'enfuis pas, je vais te sauver..._ continua-t-il d'avancer vers elle

_ _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!_

 __ Si Lucy, je vais te faire mienne comme je l'ai lus et nous deviendrons âme-sœurs pour toujours._ s'emporta-t-il en écartant les bras comme un fou.

_ _Natsu, tu ne peux pas décider tout seul ce genre de chose,_ se força-t-elle à articuler péniblement.

_ _Accepte-le, je le ferrai par tous les moyens si cela peut te sauver._

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer une troisième fois et l'enferma entre ses bras. Elle fut ramenée sur le lit sans pouvoir échapper à sa force monstre. Sentant son énergie la quitter de nouveau, elle le vit se débarrasser de son gilet pour finalement se pencher au dessus d'elle et reprendre ou il s'était arrêté. Il embrassa sa peau de ses lèvres ardentes et parcourut l'intégralité de ses épaules.

Elle, partagée entre la douleur cruelle de la malédiction et le plaisir fourbe qu'elle ressentait, ne bougeait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. S'il allait au bout de son projet, aucun des deux ne s'en remettraient. Après tout, il n'avait pas le contrôle de lui-même, cette fois il ne la sauverait pas. Elle devait s'accrocher quoi qu'il lui en coûte, bien qu'il aurait été plus facile de s'abandonner à la déchirure de son âme. Elle devait se réveiller, arrêter d'être si faible et agir, l'empêcher d'aller plus loin où elle y laisserait sûrement sa vie!

" _Natsu arrête... Je ne veux pas!_ se débattit-elle soudainement.

Il se calma et la regarda tristement.

" _Mais Lucy, je dois te sauver..._

 __Si tu fais ça, tu ne me sauveras pas, TU VAS ME TUER!_ cria-t-elle sans retenue.

Ses yeux onyx s'ouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent. La tuer? Jamais il ne lui ferrait de mal, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait?

" _Tu ne veux plus que je te touche depuis cette histoire d'âme-sœur, mais je ne te laisserai à personne, jamais!_ "

Il ne considérait même plus les sentiments de la blonde dans son hystérie. Il ne lui restait qu'une option, qu'une seule carte, une seule chose à dire maintenant.

" _C'EST TOI MON ÂME-SOEUR NATSU!_ "

Il se figea totalement. Son âme-sœur? Comment cela pouvait être possible? Ses douleurs, son rejet, son isolation... Pourquoi?

" _Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te mentir,_ continua-t-elle alors que ces pleurs brouillait sa vue, _je suis tellement désolé, mais si tu ne m'acceptes pas je vais mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je veux rester à Fairy Tail pour toujours, avec toi, avec Happy, avec tous mes amis! Cette malédiction voulait m'en empêcher! Rester auprès de toi fait si mal si tu savais! Mais pourtant je le voulais, mais-_

 __ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..._ Dit-il faiblement en serrant ses poings

_ _Mais là, tu n'es pas toi même Natsu, j'ai peur, TU me fais peur Natsu!_

Il ne comprenait plus rien, mis à part que celui qui la faisait pleurer n'était autre que lui. Oui il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son esprit, et à y réfléchir, il parlait sur le même ton qu'un certain membre de leur guilde Cana...

Elle! Cette femme lui avait donné un verre après l'avoir vus traîner des pieds dans le festival, un air désespéré plaqué sur le visage, lui disant que ça irait mieux après. Le liquide avait un goût étrange et fort, il avait apprécié. Sans compter, il avait enchaîné les consommations sans se soucier des effets étrangers qu'ils ressentaient. Au bout d'un moment, il n'avait plus eu qu'une seule envie, voir Lucy, la toucher, l'embrasser et plein d'autres choses encore lues dans des livres trouvés dans la réserve du vieux Makarov.

Et maintenant, elle pleurait, en dessus de lui, recroquevillée sur elle même, serrant la serviette qui ne la couvrait que partiellement, un bras sanguinolent, les yeux ouverts fixant le vide, totalement apeurée et traumatisée. Enfin, il voyait l'ensemble du tableau.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

À suivre...


	12. Chapitre 11

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop peur avec le chapitre précédent, j'adore personnellement écrire sur la douleur, la souffrance, et comme toujours mettre à mal les personnages que j'emprunte mouahahah! ^^

Dernier chapitre!

Merci pour les reviews 3

* * *

Malédiction!

 _*Chapitre 11*_

Elle continuait de pleurer, sans lui répondre, en gémissant sa douleur et sa peur.

Il se releva et la couvrit avec la couverture avant de sentir un mouvement dans sa gorge. On l'entendit s'élancer dans les toilettes et renvoyer son dernier repas. L'alcool ne lui allait vraiment pas.

Lucy se calma, soulagée par la prise de conscience de son ami. Elle se leva et revêtit comme elle put son peignoir d'un bras qu'elle noua fermement, s'assit sur le sol et attendit.

* * *

Il s'était enfermé depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et refusait de sortir, nécessitant de faire le point sur sa situation. Il était arrivé en retard à leur rendez vous au festival et bien que Lucy l'ai attendus longtemps, elle repartait chez elle. Désespéré en voyant sa tentative de se rapprocher d'elle échouer lamentablement et après avoir été rejeté, il avait passé le festival seul avant de trouver Cana en train de boire. Elle lui avait offert un verre, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne assez fou pour s'imaginer toucher sa coéquipière. Il avait été chez elle, ivre, l'avait accusé, l'avait dénudé, touché, caressé, il l'avait menacé de la faire sienne et il l'aurait peut-être fait, sans son accord, si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il avait été capable de tout cela. Ce brusque retour à la réalité lui tapait sur le crâne plus fort encore que des coups de marteau.

" _Natsu..._

 __..._

 __ Tu vas mieux?_

 __..._

 __Sors s'il te plaît..._

 __ Tu veux vraiment me voir après tout ça... ?_

 __ ... J'ai besoin de te voir dans ton état normal._ "

Il comprit et déverrouilla la porte, soupira longuement et sortit. La vive lumière l'éblouit quelques instants avant que ces sens ne lui apportent de nouvelles informations. Il sentit des odeurs fortes de larmes et de sang. Il entendit la respiration craintive de la jeune fille et les craquements des ongles qu'elle se triturait nerveusement. Il la vit, les yeux rouges, le bras bandé, portant son peignoir noué par deux gros nœuds, debout devant lui. Ses yeux dévirent vers le sol, honteux.

Elle se sentait pourtant bien plus mal que lui, il devait se reprendre, et la rassurer comme il le faisait toujours. Sans réfléchir, il avança d'un pas assuré vers elle. La jeune fille sursauta et rencontra le mur derrière elle. Il la vit paniquer.

" _Gome! Je vais m'asseoir par terre..._ " dit-il simplement avant de s'exécuter quelques mètres plus loin au milieu de la pièce de vie.

Elle hésita mais finit par se poser elle aussi à terre, face à lui.

" _Ça te va d'être aussi proche de moi?_

 __ Oui! Euh je... Je vais bien comme ça!_ "

Un silence pesant s'installa, Lucy ne savait pas par où commencer tandis que Natsu ne savait pas comment le dire.

" _Lucy, je... Désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé._ "

Elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas finis et le laissa continuer.

" _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'étais pas moi-même... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne pensais qu'à te sauver!_ "

Elle fixa le sol tristement en murmurant.;

" _Je sais Natsu._

 __ Je suis tellement désolé Lucy..._ "

Il tendit la main vers elle mais observa chez son amie un mouvement de recul. Il s'avança tout de même, à quatre pattes vers elle et s'arrêta en voyant la détresse dans ses yeux. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et planta son regard dans le sien.

" _Frappe moi Lucy!"_

 __ Hein?!_

 __ Frappe moi, je suis sûre que ça ira mieux!_

 __ Je ne veux pas faire ça!_

 __ Alors touche moi._ "

Elle ne put répondre.

" _Tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas?_ "

Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais en effet, elle était paralysée.

Il prit sa petite main entre les siennes et la serra alors qu'elle tenta de se dégager. Elle se calma en sentant sa chaleur l'envahir. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui surveillait ses réactions et lui sourit doucement. Il était redevenus le Natsu qu'elle connaissait, elle n'avait plus à avoir peur.

Elle lui donna sa deuxième main, qu'il prit également en souriant. Puis, se rapprochant petit à petit doucement, il finit assit à côté d'elle, une main lui frottant affectueusement le dos, les joues rosies.

" _Lucy, comment je peux être ton âme-sœur? Tu m'as pourtant dit que tes douleurs étaient présentes parce que Lui n'était pas là._

_ _Désolé Natsu, je t'ai mentis. La mage qui m'a jeté ce sort nous a lié tous les deux mais je refusais d'y croire. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris que c'était réel tout de suite. Si les sentiments sont non avoués la malédiction grandit et si ils ne sont pas réciproques, la victime meurt. Je ne sais pas comment je peux toujours être en vie. Quoique j'ai trouvé une astuce pour la contenir, mais on peut dire que ce n'est qu'une solution d'extrême urgence._ "

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, sur le bandage qu'elle avait refait. Les dents du garçon grincèrent, il ne voulait pas imaginer son amie avoir recours à une telle méthode.

" _Et je crois avoir compris autre chose ce soir,_ ajouta-t-elle, _la malédiction réagit aussi à ce que je ressens. L'espoir et la joie l'empêchent de progresser alors que la peur ou l'abandon la rendent plus forte._ "

Il baissa les yeux. La peur, l'abandon, ce qu'elle avait ressentis à cause de lui. Il ne se le pardonnerait certainement pas.

" _Alors il faut en finir_ " murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'empourpra.

" _Natsu! Je dois te dire quelque chose!_ "

Elle ferma les yeux.

" _Natsu... Je... Je-Je t'ai-_ "

Quelque chose la bloqua dans sa phrase. Quelque chose occupait ses lèvres. Quelque chose était collé à elle, l'emprisonnant.

Elle sursauta et cria faiblement.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la jeune fille vit en premier un regard triste et coupable. Il lui avait sauté dessus, la renversant sur le dos, écrasant maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et la serrant contre lui.

" _Désolé!_ "

Il allait se redresser mais une petite main toucha sa joue délicatement.

" _Ça va Natsu, j'ai juste... eu un peu peur._

 __ Je ne veux pas que tu ai peur de moi._

 __ Ça va je te dis, je suis prête maintenant._ "

Il saisit l'invitation et descendit lentement sur elle. Il prit ses lèvres dans une délicieuse étreinte chaleureuse et tendre. La constellationniste reconnus le liquide chaud qui découlait de son cœur pour s'approprier tous les vaisseaux sanguins, c'était le signe de sa guérison, enfin.

À part elle, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Cela lui procurait de drôles de sensations dans son corps entier, contre lesquelles il lutta. Et en même temps, il tentait d'isoler dans son crâne le mal de tête qui sifflait, martelait, décalait son esprit. N'en pouvant plus, il se sépara de Lucy, s'assit plus loin et se tint la tête un moment.

" _Ça fait mal!_ "

Elle se leva et attrapa une boite posée sur la table avant d'aller remplir un verre d'eau.

" _Tiens, de l'aspirine. Ça va calmer le mal de crâne,mais ce qu'il te faut surtout c'est dormir._ " dit-elle calmement, le regard doux, en lui tendant le verre et le comprimé.

" _Merci._ "

Il avala le tout d'une traite puis tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds. Seulement, le monde tanguait autour de lui. Le mage commençait à tomber mais elle le rattrapa par les épaules.

" _Tu ne devrais pas te lever!_

 __ Je vais rentrer dormir, ça va aller._

 __ Tu ne ferras jamais la route dans ton état._

 __ Je préfère rentrer._

 __ Tu... Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux._ "

Il releva brusquement la tête pour fixer la blonde à quelques centimètres de son visage.

" _Lucy, tu es sûre?_

 __ Aye, je te fais confiance Natsu_ " murmura-t-elle.

Il réfléchit à la proposition quelques instants, avant de se jeter dans le lit.

" _Dans ce cas!_

 __ Oi, ne prend pas toute la place!_ "

Elle éteignit la lumière et se coucha auprès de lui. Seuls quelques rayons de lune éclairait faiblement la pièce qui baignait dans une atmosphère calme mais singulière.

Et ils étaient là, allongés côte à côte, distinguant la respiration de l'autre. Elle n'osait pas bouger.

Il l'attira vers lui en un mouvement un peu brusque. Malgré l'obscurité, elle imaginait ses traits enfantins et son regard impassible posé sur elle et sourit en rougissant. Dormait-il déjà?

Elle sentit une grande main glisser sur sa joue pour finalement attraper son menton. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes lentement. Non il ne dormait pas. Il se décolla d'elle.

" _Je serai toujours à tes côtés pour te protéger Lucy_ , chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

_ _Je t'aime Natsu,_ répondit-elle spontanément.

_ _M-Moi aussi! Je t'aime!_ "

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et enfouis son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux, respirant à plein poumons son parfum enivrant.

La lune se cacha derrière quelques nuages, laissant la pièce dans le noir le plus total. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit l'aura noire sortir de la cage thoracique de Lucy, s'envoler dans l'air ambiant et disparaître complètement.

Mais elle le sentait, c'était terminé.

Ils avaient gagnés.

Le sommeil les enveloppa et il y plongèrent le cœur léger, ensemble.

Fin.


End file.
